Melinda Libra Reid: Ace Attorney
by GoldenLombaxGirl
Summary: THX 4 OVR 1,500 VIEWS! A new Defence Attorney has come to the World of Law. Melinda Libra Reid, a musical performer known as 'Melody Wave'. She will take on cases with the famous Attorneys in the world, with her ability being put to good use. But a mysterious villain has emerged and he wants something to with her and her grandmother...
1. Character Info

**Name:** Melinda Libra Reid

**Aliases/nicknames:** Mindy (Dreama, Isaac, and others) Meli (Polaris Verde) Mel (Joe Feure, Belle Cere and others) Melody Wave (various) "The Mind Minx" (Her title)

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 25 years old

**Profession:** Defence Attorney, Musical Performer,

**Appearance:** Light sandy, creamy blonde hair, brilliant green coloured eyes, a bright green embedded wavy patterned jewelled forehead pendant, A purple suit with a white shirt and gloves, yellow tie and defence attorney badge, an amethyst coloured long skirt and tanned shoes. Later on she'll wear a green uniform with a brilliant green long skirt while keeping the rest of her clothing and her hair will be down instead of tied up.

**Tektek:** Melinda-Libra-Reid-Ace-Attorney-New-Outfit-tektek-519748498

**Backstory:** Melinda's was born to her parents, Dreama Reid and Isaac Reid, second born to her brother, Brian. She is of Semorian heritage, a polymath family line who has an advanced nervous system which causes her to be psychometric, being able to obtain information on anyone in present life or past life using the objects touched or have a close bond with, as well as reading other minds. But when she was just a year old, her residence as well as countless others within her family were killed, including her parents.

However, Aidan Target, Isaac's best friend managed to save her and Brian, but sent them away to their grandparents. Melinda ended up with living with her grandmother, Seera Semorian, another survivor of the genocide. With an advanced nervous system, Seera knew her granddaughter wouldn't forget about it naturally, so she and Aidan came to Brummer Cere, who helped in exchange they would allow Melinda to come here for research.

When Melinda grew up, she was told her parents had important work to do and would wait for her letters, as well as not knowing she has a brother and her emotion anger seems vanquished. At around 9 Seera decided to make her daughter open up by enrolling her in musicals under the name, Melody Wave. On playing her first role as Cosette she met Polaris Veridan who snuck inside the back stage. She became quick friends with her and gave her goggles from the dress up room, however it would be the last she would see of her up until many years later.

She became a defence attorney at 25, still being called her stage name. She met Polaris again in her first case, with Apollo being her co-council but didn't recognize her as her memories were repressed of her in case it served as a link to her remembering her past again. In her second case, she unknowingly met Reuben Reid, her father's father and her grandfather and in trial she faced off Prosecutor Brail, who is actually Brian Reid, her own brother In her third case she was accused for poisoning her grandmother and was quickly rushed to the CHBRC where they retreated her. She reveals who she really is to the Ace Attorney Trio, Phoenix, Apollo and Athena. She also admits that she along with her grandmother doesn't believe in others, always following facts until truth is revealed because she doesn't understand her own heart. She eventually got herself innocent, but it ended up in her maid, Clara Speck was killed after her sentence. It was until her fifth case she has to defend Special Agent and godfather, Aidan Target where all of her past comes forth. The genocide of her family 24 years ago was caused by Aidan's brother, Aimon Target. Melinda now knew of his anger well as she experiences it by remembering the time she took out his one eye and knowing "The Phantom" was actually her own father, Isaac, who was brainwashed into being the Phantom to exterminate any "abominations" for him. Getting Aidan a not guilty verdict, Melinda and her remaining family reconcile. A letter is then received to her, which was a lost letter her mother and father wrote. She then continued her career as a defence attorney to use her gift to help others.

**Birth Nationality(optional):** Unknown (But has tanned skin)

**Birth Horoscope:** Libra, the Scales

**Colour:** Green

**Personality:** Melinda is gentle with both voice and touch, intellectually smart and is loyal to her family. She's a person who balances things out in harmony, making things fair. She could be the one who breaks up an argument if needed, as she hates the expression of anger. As Melody Wave trying to conceal her real identity she uses extended vocabulary, which can become confusing to others at times. She keeps a level head, but when things like too much evidence goes against her and facts being true, she'll doubt herself and would be persuaded easily. Her Semorian skills and ancestry may view her to some as an abomination born with an ancestry of evilness, which isn't what Melinda is but her family's ancestors have a dark misjudged reputation for their ability. She uses her traditional ways instead of advanced technology, though has a craving to one day use them.

**Skill:** As a Semorian, Melinda is a psychometric mind reading seer. She can view the memories of a person's events and what they're thinking with her crystal headpiece circlet. She also has a very high sensitivity in her hands that allow her to see who touched an item and who they were by making contact with their skin, or their grave if they were dead. Her future visions are granted when they are a master Semorian, something she achieved once she solved a 24 year old case. Her dreams make her see visions of the future.


	2. Chapter 1: A Scene of Turnabout

**_Well, here's the first chapter of Melinda Reid's story, I would like to thank Decode09 and RainyThursday for helping out! And you can as well!_**

**_There are still more places to fill on the fanfic's forum and I would appreciate you all fans of this fic to help out as you can!_**

**_Also sorry if things took so long, we can all agree that cases take ages to plan and feels like forever... _**

**_BUT NEVERMIND THAT! LET'S GET GOING!_**

**_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE ACE ATTORNEY FRANCHISE, I PRESENT TO YOU MELINDA REID'S FIRST CASE! A SCENE OF TURNABOUT!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A Scene of Turnabout_**

_Two men are seen giving chase through the busy wild west streets, one of the men were running past working carriages desperate to get to their destination, while the other man slid underneath that was blocking his path from chasing that other man.  
__The two ended up chasing through a large building, the man in front started pushing stuff away, but the other man fought through and still kept up with him._

_Then their chase suddenly came to an end, when the man who went into the building first ended up on the ledge of the rooftop. The other man then drew out his pistol and aimed his gun at him._

**"It's over! You've got nowhere to go now!" **_the man said, preparing to shoot his gun._

_The other man, who was panting heavily did an evil smirk at him, **"You think you've won this time, haven't you, boy? But I'm sure you know by now you'll never win. Go ahead and kill me, but you'll never-"**_

_Suddenly, a large bang was heard and the man fell with a thud to the ground, the man who pulled the trigger looked down at where he fell and smiled in triumph._

**_"CUT!" _**_A voice shouted through a speaker, **"Alright, that's a wrap! Nice work, Justin. Now everybody get to work on changing the scene!"**_

_Justin quickly ran out of the building as fast as he could, while the other actor lay on the safety mattress, the bloody safety mattress, with his eyes wide and lifeless with seeping blood on his chest._

* * *

**May 30t, 9:32 AM**

**Hudson Manor- The Wave District**

"Melinda! Come on, my dear grandchild, the audience of even the court wouldn't want to miss Melody Wave!" An elderly women, yet looks younger than she seems with grey silver hair, wearing a gold wavy head pendant with a purple crystal in the middle of her forehead that matches her soft, yet lightly stern eyes, a pink, yellow shoulder strap dress which fades to white when it goes down to the bottom of the skirt.

"I'm coming, grandmother! Just give me a moment to get all my things! Now all I need to do now is to put on my tie." A young girl in her early twenties with light creamy wavy long brown hair, light teal coloured eyes, a forehead pendant with a bright teal gem in the middle, a white shirt under a purple suit with a defence attorney's badge pinned on it, a long amethyst coloured skirt and tanned shoes called out to her grandmother.  
After putting on her yellow tie she ran down the purple, white lined colour carpet stairs of the large mansion, stopping by her grandmother and did a little twirl around for her to see how she looked.

"Well, how do I look?" Melinda asked, after her quick, gentle twirl.

Seera gave a heart warming smile, "Marvellous, my grandchild. And you look much more grown up wearing that. It brings tears to my eyes when I look back on how young you were compared to now. Oh! What am I doing?! Blabbing on about how you look when we're running a little late! Come on, Melinda!"  
Melinda and Serena rushed out of the house and quickly climbed into a silver car as a chauffeur closed the door and drove off to the courthouse.

_**"(My name is Melinda. Melinda Libra Reid, or Melody Wave as the outside world knows me as. And that's my grandmother, Seera. I'm a theatre performer, known for playing well known roles in musicals. I'm also a new defence attorney and today's my first trial. I admit I'm quite nervous about it as anyone should, but grandmother said I'll have help from someone. But she also says to keep our heritage hidden. Not my performing, if that's what your thinking. For now... let's just say my family is more special than you realize.)"**_

* * *

**May 30th, 9:43 AM**

**District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 3**

After a twenty minute drive from the Hudson Manor Melinda and Serena managed to get to the courthouse with just three minutes to spare.  
Right now they were waiting for the defendant and the help she was going to get.

"(Whew, we made it. I was beginning to deny that we will for a moment.) So this the Defendant Lobby, right, grandmother?"said Melinda, as she looked around the room.

"Quite right, Melinda. This is one of the lobby's in this entire courthouse, where you will be defending your first client. Speaking of which, how are you finding it so far?" Serena asked her granddaughter.

"Well... it's, uh different. That's for sure." she answered back to her, feeling a little .

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It may not be the theatre you perform your parts on, but you'll get use to it as time goes by. Now, let's go over what we said in the car while there's still time."

Melinda responded to what Seera said by sighing in annoyance, throughout the whole drive they were saying what she had to say when she meets the defendant and defence attorney, "Alright... (Not again...It feels we went through this a hundred times. Literally!)"

"I know we've done it before, but it's important to remember what you need to say. New places will tend to make you shy and keep you silent."

"I know, I know. Let's just get this over with." Melinda insisted, "My name's Melody Wave. It's a pleasure to make an acquaintance. I-"

"Melinda!" Seera suddenly exclaimed, almost startling her.  
"W-what is it?! (I didn't screw up already, did I?!)" Melinda questioned, confused to why her grandmother stopped her.  
Seera pointed to her forehead at the bright wavy crystal, "Your crystal, my dear. You've got to keep it covered enough so they won't see it. Here, I'll put your hair into a fringe."

"A fringe? I'm not six years old. I'd look embarrassed when my parents see me with a fringe." Melinda fixed the front of her hair to her side, it managed to cover the gem just enough to be hardly noticeable, "There. That should be satisfying enough. By the way you didn't tell me much about who I was defending. And who is going to help me?"

"Excuse me miss. Are you the new defence attorney assigned to this case?" A male voice asks walking into the defendant lobby.  
The voice belong to a young man in his 20's with brown hair that has spikes in the front and brown eyes. He wears a red vest with s light blue tie and a white undershirt along with black pants.

"Ah, you must be Apollo Justice. I'm ever so sorry we were a little late arriving here." Seera apologized to the young man and looked to Melinda, "'Melody', this is Apollo Justice. He'll be helping you with your fist trial."  
Melinda smiled, her cheeks a little pink from shyness and waved her hand a little, "It's... nice to meet you, Mr" Justice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Apollo said rubbing the back of his head, "Also can't say anything about being late. I only got here about 5 minutes ago myself." He admits.

"Well, at least we're here just in time before the trial. That's all that matters."  
"Somebody say my name?"  
Melinda saw a man walk over to them, he had blonde short hair with an orange top, yellow jacket and trousers and white trainers.

"Ahh. Glad to see that you made it here." Apollo says to the man.

The man looked at Apollo, "Hey, lawyer guy! I'm only here to greet because of how long this is taking! Don't expect me to be anything else!"  
"(I can already tell I'm not liking him anytime soon...) I'm guessing your the... defendant?" Melinda questioned.  
Apollo sighs at the man before looking to Melinda "Yes, he is the defendant. Justin Time, this is your Attorney, Melody." He tells him.

"HER?!" Justin exclaimed, "A newbie DEFENDING ME?! Great. I'm done for!"  
"Young man! 'Melody Wave' is not happy with your selfish ways and neither am I! Apologize at once!"  
Melinda got embarrassed at her grandmother's outburst and put her hand out, "Thank you, Lady Hudson for your concern, but please calm down. Mr Time, don't worry. I'm sure it's not the end of the world for you."

"I will be assisting her Mr. Time so please don't panic." Apollo asks trying" to calm him down.  
"Don't panic? Don't panic?! A guilty noose is tightening around my neck and it won't belong before I'm chocking before the lever is pulled!"  
"Or you could place some faith in your attorney." Apollo said calmly.  
"The only thing I place faith in is MY career. And that's it!" Justin replied, folding his arms in a huff.

Before Apollo could reply a bailiff came out "Would the Defense and it's Co-Counsel please report to the courtroom." he said as Apollo sighs looking to Melinda, "I think that's our cue Melody." he said to her.

"Yeah... it is." Mindy spoke, with a tone of nervousness,"(Great, now I'm acting like it's my first time on stage...)"  
Serena placed a hand on Melinda's shoulder "Don't worry Melody. I'll be watching your performance with the others."  
"Will you tell my Mom and Dad about what I've been doing?"  
What Melinda said to her grandmother made her eyes widen for a second, but smiled after it went away, "Yeah... I'll... be sure to tell them. Go on now. You'll be fine."

Melinda nodded and along with Apollo made her way to the courthouse,"(Okay, first trial and a new part. It's time to see the true events brought to light...)

* * *

**May 30th, 10:00 AM**

**District Court- Courtroom No. 3**

The judge banged his gavel as they took their positions, "Court is now in session for the trial of Mr Justin Time." he said as he looked over to the Defense's bench.

"The defence is ready... Your Honor." Melinda answered, putting on a neutral face as she looked around the courtroom a little.

Standing across in the prosecutors bench was a young women in her 20's. She wore a pink shirt with a black leather coat over it and black pants. She has black hair and blue eyes along with a set of silver rimmed goggles around her neck "The prosecution is ready as well." She said looking over to Melinda.

Melinda stared at the prosecutor as she looked at her as well. "(I don't recall my grandmother mentioning her. Oh well... so long as she's here, the trial can still continue.)"

('Hmm...So she is the new attorney huh?') She thought, as she looked at Melinda.  
"Ahh...Its a pleasure to see you again Miss Verde." The judge said to the prosecutor  
"The same, but now is not really the time for chit-chat." She replies.  
('Sounds like he knows her pretty well, but that last name does sound familiar.') Apollo thought before the judge coughed.

"Will the prosecution please give its statement now?" The Judge asks as Verde nods.  
"Certainly." She replies and picks up a file "The victim was a movie star by the name of Mark Action. He was killed by a gunshot while filming. The only ones on scene was The Director, Producer, Props Manager, and Defendant. It could of only been the defendant who shot Mr. Action." She says.

"(Hmm, that does sound reasonable. But I must prove her wrong. But how?)" Melinda thought.  
"Melody." Apollo says, in order to get her attention.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, Mr Justice." Melinda apologized, bringing her out of her thoughts, "I was thinking about what she said. Did you notice something?"  
"Don't you find that statement of hers strange? There were three other people at the scene yet she says only Mr. Time could have done it. She can't be that sure." Apollo tells her.

"Yeah, your right." Melinda agreed, looking at Polaris, "Wait! How can you be sure Mr Time killed Mr Action when there are more people present at the scene?"  
Polaris shakes her head "Oh? So you don't know about the photo?" She asks as the judge blinks.  
"Photo?" He and Apollo asks as Polaris sighs bringing out a photo, clear as day it showed Mr. Time, pointing a gun at Mr. Action.

"What? How on Earth did you get this?" Melinda asked, as she looked at the photo.  
"Its a security camera picture. So logically I got it from the person in charge of the security camera's." She replies as Apollo sweats.  
"The court accepts this into evidence." The Judge says with a nod.

_**Photo of Justin shooting Mark added to the Court Record**_

Melinda looked at Apollo and took notice of him sweating, "Mr Justice? Are you alright?" Melinda questioned, "You seem to have a rise in body temperature, that you are sweating enough to fill a cup in seconds."  
"Melody. Look at the timestamp and the autopsy." He says his voice cracking. The timestamp on the photo said 12:44 P.M while the autopsy put T.O.D at 12:45 P.M.  
Her eyes widened as she compared the times together, "What?! It says on here, that it was a minute before he died!"  
"I see your getting it, but there are three witnesses to this occurrence. At this time I would like to call one." She says her arms folded as The Judge nods.  
"Please do." He said "The prosecution calls the director who witnessed the murder to the stand." Polaris said calmly.

A short man wearing an open suit wearing 3D glasses on his head along with a directors cap and headphones with a mic attached to it approached the stand.  
"Name and Occupation for the record please." Polaris asks.  
"Names Silva Screen. I'm a director." He says.  
"Now Mr. Screen would you testify to the court as to the events of that day?" She asks him as he nods.

"At least this witness is cooperative." Apollo assures Melinda.  
Melinda looked at Apollo, adding in a slight shake of her head, "But it doesn't mean he's not going to act anywhere near Justin. Anyone in charge of things like movies can be strict."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY- What Happened That Day.**

**That day all of us where on set for the final run-through of the last screen. ****Mark and Justin were on scene preparing for the big finale. ****When the shot was fired well...Mark didn't get up.**

Melinda listened to Silva's testimony, disappointed by the lack of information, "He doesn't seem to have told us much..."  
"And that's what happened." Silva said as the judge nods.  
"The defence may begin its Cross-Examination." He says to Melinda.  
"I think before you try anything you will have to get him to clear some things up." Apollo tells her "Because at the moment there is to little info to go on." He adds.  
Melinda nodded at Apollo, before looking at the defendant to begin the examination, "Alright. Here goes..."

**CROSS-EXAMINATION- What Happened That Day.**

_****That day all of us where on set for the final run-through of the last screen.****_

_****"HOLD IT!"****_

"All of you? I thought Only you, Mr Time, Mr Action, and Props manager were present on the last scene?" Melinda reminded.

"Yeah. I gathered up whoever was needed for the last run through, and told the others to take the day off." He said annoyed, "Not many were really needed since it was the last scene." He adds as Polaris sighs.  
"If you would like I can supply you with a copy of the script the director gave me. He thought this situation might come up." She says before handing the bailiff the script copy which then brought it over giving it to Apollo and Melinda.

**Script for the movie added to the Court Record.**

"Thank you... but, Polaris? If you said he thought of the situation showing up soon, and with you already knowing this, why wasn't it given earlier?" Melinda questioned with suspicion.  
"Because you didn't request it. I can't just give out copies of specific kinds of evidence without reason." She explains as Apollo nods.

"She has a point there. If it was anything else she would have given it to use beforehand, but this is a special case because the evidence is a movie script." Apollo explains.  
"I see..." said Melinda, "(That's good. For a moment I thought she was hiding something)"  
"Now would you please continue your testimony Mr. Screen?" Polaris asks as he nods.  
"Sure. Whatever. The quicker I'm done with this the better." He says annoyed.

**_Mark and Justin were on scene preparing for the big finale._**

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Can you tell me what parts they were playing? And can you describe the finale in more detail?"  
"Justin was playing the part of the western style hero while Mark played the part of a coal miner boss who was trying to run him out of town. The finale was supposed to be a gunfight, and the first shot was suppose to be fired at Mark's arm." He explains in a huff as Polaris smiles.  
"Thus Mr. Time had opportunity if this script is right." She says.

Melinda looked at the script of the last page to see if it contained what Silva said, "Yes, it does say it should be fired at his arm, but how come there's a bullet hole on the area of his heart to mark where he was aiming?"  
"Can't blame me. Justin wanted to do the scene even with a broken hand." Silva says as Polaris raised an eyebrow, "But that really isn't important. All that matters is that fool shot Mark." He then adds.

Melinda looked down in thought for a second before looking back at Silva "Before I continue, can you at least tell me which hand he broke and how it happened?"  
"_**If you really want to know it was his left hand. Broke it during a take of a chase scene**_." Silva admits.  
"I'm thinking this guy could care less about what happens to his actors as long as the movie gets done." Apollo notes after hearing this.  
"Well, I managed to get more out of him, hopefully Justin's injury becomes useful." replied Melinda, with him nodding in agreement.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to continue my testimony." Silva says as Polaris sweatdrops.  
('I'm surprised no one has quit due to this guys attitude, but then again he pays them pretty well.') Polaris thought.  
Melinda, unknown to everyone read her mind and did a tiny smile, "(I've been down that road with certain someone, Polaris. I know how they must feel)"

**_When the shot was fired well...Mark didn't get up._**

**_"HOLD IT!"_**

"As the shot was fired, where did the victim fell?"

"Huh? Why does that even matter?" Silva asks as Polaris remains quiet much to Silva's dismay which he thought she would have jumped in.  
"You said "he didn't get up" Melinda reminded, looking at his testimony from earlier on paper, then looked at the autopsy, "So what did he do instead? I don't think he'd crawl while dying, since his death was pretty quick, being in a fatal area."

"Uhh...Well if its really that important to you."  
Silva starts, "Amend your testimony now. We will be the judge if the fact is important or not." Polaris states making Silva cringe and simply nod.

_**I don't really know why you care, but Mark fell face first after Justin shot him.**_

"(Face first? That doesn't seem right...)" Mindy thought to herself, while Apollo looked over to her, waiting to see what she would do about this.  
Melinda then remembered the photo from earlier and grabbed it out, seeing it she noticed something and shouted:

_**"OBJECTION!"**_

"I'm sorry Mr Screen, but I have discovered a fault in what you just said just then."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Silva asks angered "I saw it happen! He fell straight forward!" He exclaims.  
"Yet you still claim Mr Time shot him? Let us all look at the picture the security camera took. Mr Time was standing right in front, face to face with Mr Action, with the gun pointed to his chest with a small gun, with a shot strong enough to send him flying off his feet, only for him to fall in the _**opposite**_ direction."

"**_Opposite_**? Kid, what are you getting at?!" Silva asked her in confusion.  
"Well you see Mr Screen, if Justin fired that gun." Melinda slammed her proximal phalanges of her fingers on the desk and pointed at him, "**_The impact would make him fall backwards_, _NOT_ _forwards_!**"  
Silva slightly jumped as his 3D glasses fell covering his eyes "T-That's impossible!" He exclaims as Apollo smirks with his arms crossed, while the crowd murmured to each other.  
"You have him on the ropes Melody. I don't even think..." He starts.

"**OBJECTION!**" Polaris shouts interpreting him from finishing the sentence and silencing the crowd.  
"What is it Miss Verde? Is there a problem with the Defense's claim?" The Judge asks as Polaris nods.  
"In fact there is your honour." She states.

"What makes you say that?" Melinda questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The security camera. It missed the moment of the murder." She informs them and hand on her hip with a smirk, "I bet you wonder why, don't you?" She asked Melinda and Apollo.  
"I think she's going to tell us anyways even if we don't want to know." Apollo states as she then pointed at them.  
"**Because every 30 seconds it rotates 45 degrees meaning at that instant Mr. Time could of shot Mr. Action in the back to make himself look innocent!**" She exclaims.

The people in the gallery then murmured to each other on Polaris's statement seeming to agree with her, as Melinda's eyes widened at what the prosecutor said, but didn't flinch or reel back in surprise, like Apollo did once she was finished.  
"**_OBJECTION!_"** Melinda yelled, "T-That's absurd! Mark's death was instant on 12:45 pm! It would of caught the shooting while in the process of turning!"

"**OBJECTION! **Not if it rotated 30 seconds before the shot rang out! He had time to shot him in the back then return to his spot." She retaliates "So unless you have any proof that Mr. Time didn't shot him in the back..." Polaris shakes her head "Then this trial is **OVER**!" She said with a glare as Apollo cringed.

Melinda's eyes widened again at the glare Polaris gave, but after thinking with he chin resting on the back of her hand and remembering the autopsy she smiled, "Actually, we do have proof."  
"W-What?!" Polaris reels back in surprise at this statement.  
"Miss Wave, what do you have that can prove Mr. Time couldn't of fired the killing shot?" The Judge asks.

"Yes, I do, Your Honourable. Look at the autopsy again, Prosecutor Verde. It's already been stated that the victim died from a single bullet. BUT the autopsy also says that_** NO** _burn marks, or gunshot residue was found on the front, nor back of the body of Mr Action. So the bullet wasn't shot at a close range." Melinda slammed both of her clenched fists on the desk, "Thus ruling out Mr Justin Time as the killer!"

Polaris reeled back again as the judge blink "Oh my! She is right! If that's the case the Mr. Time couldn't have been the murderer." The judge said.  
"**HOLD IT!**" Silva exclaimed steaming, "Wait just one second there! If that is true then how do you explain what me and Ery saw! He fired the gun! We both saw him fire on Mark!" He says his moustache puffing up out of anger.

Melinda was thinking, but then realised what the answer was, "Hey, Mr Justice? Have you... ever heard about firing a gun without the bullet itself?"  
"The only time that could occur would be if a blank was fired." Apollo said.  
"Then you have heard of them. (Great, now I wouldn't have had to explain how I knew.) Although..." Melinda then turned to Silva, "I thought you and Mr Ery or someone else from your team might have known. After all... this gun belonged to the studio and not to Mr Time."  
"Yes. Ery loaded it with blanks. How a live bullet got into it I don't know." Silva admits.

"You don't know? Hmm, but maybe **_HE_** does know." Melinda said, referring to Sen.  
Polaris nods "I believe the defense has a point. If we want to get this question answered we will need a witness who can possibly answer it." She said calmly as Apollo is thinking"And the only one who might have an answer is Mr. Ery is what you think?" Apollo asks her "Yes." She replies "Balliff escort Mr. Screens out and please bring Mr. Ery to the stand." The Judge asks Silva was escorted out.

A man wearing plain clothes and a brown beret came up to the stand as ordered by the court judge.  
"Name and occupation for the record please." Polaris asks him.  
"My Name's Sen Ery. Work at the studio where the crime was as prop manager." Sen greeted.  
"Can you testify as to what happened that day? Please include any important details." Polaris asks.  
"Very well..."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY- The Scene's Shooting**

**Yes, I was with Silva watching the scene take place. They were acting out they're parts before the shooting occurred. Justin "shot" Mark using the gun I gave him, that was filled with blanks. When Silva ended the scene, I stayed behind to get Mark up, but he was dead when I looked at him.  
**

"Hmm, so what you're saying is, you were the one who saw the body first?"The Judge questioned.  
Sen nodded at the judge,"Yes. I called the police once I noticed Mark was dead."  
"The defense may start their cross-examination." He said.

**CROSS-EXAMINATION- What Happened That Day.**

_****Yes, I was with Silva watching the scene take place.****_

_****"HOLD IT!"****_

"Do you know where you and Silva were standing?" Melinda asked Sen.  
"Yep. We were in a room where we had access to the film's cameras."  
"Hmm...Pardon me, but was there anything you noticed on the camera?" Polaris asks a finger under her chin.  
"No. I have not. However I have the film tape with me." Sen answered, holding the film tape in his hand, "Silva "forgot" the tape, so I had to retrieve it myself."

The Judge shakes his head "It is hard to believe that the director would forget such an important piece of evidence, but the court will accept this tape." The Judge said with a nod as Polaris is silent as the Balliff brings the tape to her.

**_Film Tape Of the Shooting Added to the Court Record_**

"Wait a moment, Sen. What do you mean he forgot?" Melinda asked, she also agreed with the judge about forgetting the tape." (Why do you think Sen said that?)

"**OBJECTION!** The defense's question is irrelevant to the case at hand." Polaris says.  
"**_OBJECTION!_**" Melinda shouted, while shaking her head, "I don't think so. Not with the way he said "forgot".  
Polaris sighs looking to Malinda "It is in our nature to forget things every now and again." She states and grins "Besides can you prove that the tape being lost is even connected to the case?" She asks her.

"Who said it was lost? Sen said he went to retrieve the tape and with him having the tape proves there was no trouble when retrieving it." Melinda reminded, tapping on her nose with a wink.  
"Losing something and forgetting are almost technically the same thing. So even though the tape is here safe and sound doesn't prove a thing." Polaris states calmly "But the route to how it got here is important." Apollo says near Melinda.

"To be honest, Silva did remember the tape, but he was in a mood and stressed about there being a murder, media's gonna know, blah blah blah. All that stuff, but he told me today it was pointless to use the tape when I showed it to him." Sen admitted.  
"I think that explains everything. Now Mr. Ery please continue your testimony." Polaris said satisfied.

_**They were acting out they're parts before the shooting occurred.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"** _

"So they monologue before the shooting? How long did that last for?"  
"Um... I don't know. Probably about three or four minutes." Sen guessed, "They were on the final scene at 12:41 PM."

"Three minutes before the time stamped photo and four before the murder." Polaris states, "So that must mean the monologue scene was short since it lead up to the gunfight." Apollo tells Melinda.  
"Hmm, so they wouldn't have said much." added Melinda.  
"Exactly. Meaning something or someone else happened in that time up to the murder." Apollo states looking back to Mr. Ery "Lets see what else he has to say." He adds.

_**Justin "shot" Mark using the gun I gave him, that was filled with blanks.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"I noticed you said shot the same way you said forgot. Was your point of view from the video different?"  
"I was. I was actuallty thinking the opposite of what Silva insisted. I mean, come on! When have you ever heard of a blank shot killing someone, for real?"

"Never heard of it happening." Polaris admits as she rubs her chin in thought ('That doesn't make sense. He hasn't mentioned the actual bullet yet. Does he not know about it?') She thought.  
"(Maybe because you never mentioned it.)"Melinda thought also.

"I hate to be a bother Mr. Ery, but did you see the fatal shot that was fired?" She asks  
"If I had eyes sharp enough to see a zooming towards a victim, I may have. But I didn't, however I did notice red from the chest, but like I said It's ridiculous to think a blank bullet killed him."  
"Please continue then." She asks him.

_**When Silva ended the scene, I stayed behind to get Mark up, but he was dead when I looked at him.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"And you were the only one there?" she asked.  
"Yes, well I was until Silva and Reeve showed up when I called for Silva."  
Melinda was puzzled after he hard that a new person showed up, "Reeve? First of all, who and why he was there? Secondly, where was Justin after that scene?"  
"I believe he means Reeve Critic. He was an extra for the final scene." Polaris informs.

"An extra?" Melinda looked at Sen again, "But only you and Silva were in the final scene with Justin and Mark." Sen nodded"We were, but Reeve was still here. It didn't surprise any of us, he arrives early, but departs late, as usual. He was also the one who gave me the tape. Helpful lad."  
"Hmm...Melody I have seen that name somewhere else. I think it was in the scripts cast list." Apollo points out.

Melinda took the script and flipped through the pages over to the cast list and saw Reeve's name. "I see it, and he's an extra. But I still don't know what happened to Justin after that scene..."  
"If I am one to guess...Mr. Screen was probably venting all his frustrations on the poor guy." Apollo suggests to her.  
"No wonder. He seems quite quiet. Though I'm surprised Silva hasn't thrown a fit at him in the courtroom."

"I am not seeing how this relates to the case at hand." The Judge says.  
"Furthermore Cross-Examining this last witness would be a fruitless effort. He would only say things to the same level as the last two." Polaris adds as The Judge nods in agreement.  
"But, Your Honourable. Silva told the rest the rest of the crew to take the day off." Melinda reminded, looking at the script "And the script doesn't look like any severe accidents would have happened. What if this routine he did was a way of being innocent? We won't know for sure, until he's questioned."  
"I will not allow it. Unless you can provide some motive for him being there." Polaris states with a glare.  
"I think she means it Melody. Unless we can provide a good idea as to why he was really there then this trial is over." Apollo tells her.

"Ugh! (She's right... What should I do?!)" Melinda questioned herself, (There must be a way! Has to be! Melinda, calm your mind and think.)"  
('The answer is right in front of you. You just have to look hard enough.') Polaris thought.  
('This isn't good. Even though I'm only the co-counsil I feel so useless.') Apollo thought pounding a fist in frustration.

"(Hard enough...)" Melinda took note of that and looked harder and saw Reeve was a replacement for Mark, "(Of course!)" She then looked at Polaris with her neutral face, but added in a little smile, "The answer to the motive is right **_here_**! In the script Reeve is Mark's replacement for the villain in the role." Melinda's hands clenched and slammed her knuckles on the desk and pointed,"_**So he must know why Mark was killed**!_"

The Judge is wide eyed and blinks "Oh my word! She's right!" He exclaims as Polaris keeps a neutral face and Apollo surprised.  
"Well I can't argue with your logic. How about we get him in here then?" She says as a balliff comes to escort Sen Ery out.  
"Okay, if we could get more questions out of this actor. We might be able to see what happened." Melinda said to Apollo, as Sen was escorted out.

Apollo nods in agreement as a man in a black suit and old style hat was brought in.  
"Name and occupation for the record." Polaris says as the actor tips his hat forward in front of his eyes.  
"Reeve Critic. I'm an actor." He states then looks over to Melinda and winks at her.  
Melinda closed her eyes, holding a hand to her forhead, shaking a little,"(Oh great... not another actor trying to get a piece, or rather ALL of me...)"

('...What is it with these actors?') Polaris thought with a sigh as Reeve looks to Polaris with a glare.  
"Why am I here? I thought I wouldn't be needed?!" He exclaims as Polaris hold back a groan.  
"Mr Critic, your Mr Action's replacement for the villain. Correct?" Melinda asked him.  
"Yeah. So?" He replies arms crossed.  
"So we think there's connection between them and we would like to hear your testimony on what happened." she explained.

**WITNESS TESTIMONY-Reeve Critics account**

**_Sure I was there, but its only a coincidence. _****_I have no reason to be here, and I've been the most cooperative with the investigation.  
_**

"Out of all the people, he spoke so little..." Melinda replied to Apollo, "He's hiding something."  
"Yeah. To what even I don't know. Just going to have to hope for the best as you Cross-Examine him." Apollo tells her.  
Melinda nodded and looked at Reeve, being prepared, "Okay, it's time to see what he's holding back..."

**Cross Examination-Reeve Critics account**

**Sure I was there, but its only a coincidence. I have have no reason to be here, and I've been the most cooperative with the investigation.**

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Cooperative with the investigation? How? " Melinda questioned.  
"I provided Missy there..." he tips his hat at Polaris "With the bullet that killed my buddy. I found it some time after Sen called the cops. I also found the tape Silva misplaced" He said with a grin as he tilts his hat forward.  
"Did you notice anything else while you cooperated?" Melinda questioned again.

"Not a lot else just told them what I saw from my perspective." He replies with a shrug as Apollo thinks.  
"I don't think it would hurt to ask him what he saw." He said.  
Melinda nodded in agreement and looked at Reeve again, "Do you still remember what you saw?"  
"Yeah. I'll even add it to my testimony if you like." He huffs tilting his hat forward to cover his eyes again.  
Melinda nodded her head at him, "Please do."

_**The only thing I saw was the murderous glint in Justin's eyes as he raised his broken right hand to fire at Mark.  
**_

_**"OBJECTION!"** _

"I had a feeling you were fibbing from the start, because that wasn't true Mr Critic."  
Reeve trembles "W-What do you mean?! Explain yourself!" He said with a glare.  
"Mr Time does have a broken hand. However..." Melinda slams her knuckles on the desk and pointed at Reeve, "_**It was his LEFT hand that's broken! Not his Right hand!**_"

Reeve has his hat down all the way over his eyes and started sweating bullets "That's impossible. I saw him raise his right hand!" He says to himself in a loud whisper as Apollo has a finger to his forehead thinking.  
"I don't think he's lying Melody. He honestly believes Mr. Times injured hand was his right." He tells her.  
"Not unless it's the other way round when facing a different way." she replied, tapping her nose with a wink.

The Judge blinks "Are you meaning to say what I think you are saying Miss Wave?" The Judge asks as Polaris speaks up.  
"I believe she is your honor." Polaris says as Reeve twitches "Care to share your logic with us Miss Wave? From where did the witness see the shot fired?" Polaris asks as Reeve twitches again.

"This is the spot where Reeve saw the shooting." Melinda took the photo and pointed at the area right behind the victim, "Right **_here_**, your honor, in an area behind Mr Action!"  
"The area...behind?" The Judge questions as Polaris looks puzzled.  
"But the only thing there is that outpost overlooking the scene...!" She then reels back in realizing what Melinda is basically claiming "Are you meaning to say..." Polaris starts as Reeve is sweating even worse "That Mr. Critic is the **true** killer!" She finishes.  
"Yes, Prosecutor Verde. That is what I'm suggesting." Melinda slammed her knuckles on the desk, "_**Mr Reeve Critic shot Mr Mark action, using that outpost!**_"

Reeve shakes and starts to laugh confusing Polaris, Apollo, The Judge, and everyone in the gallery.  
"(He's laughing... Why is he laughing like that...?)" Melinda thought while keeping a natural yet serious face.  
"Umm...Witness..." The Judge starts as Reeve calms down.  
"Yeah, Your Honor?" He asks "Would you mind explaining what's so funny!" He asks seriously as Reeve smirks.  
"Sorry. I just find it funny that the rookie there is accusing me." He starts with his hat tilted over his eyes. He then shots pulls it back up "When I'm the only one who couldn't have done it!" He declares glaring.

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asked, taking her hands off the bench.  
"How about you allow me to testify? That would be the best kind of explination." He says with a smirk as The Judge nods.  
"I see no problem with it as long as both the prosecution and defense are fine with it." The Judge said.  
Polaris nods "I see no reason why. Every person has a right to defend themselves from false accusations." She states rubbing her chin.  
Very well... I also allow it." Melinda answered with a nod.  
Apollo starts sweating "I've got a bad feeling about this." He states.

**WITNESS TESTIMONY- Reeve's Final Stand.**

_**First of all you need a solid motive. What you got on me is questionable at best. Second is opportunity. Did I have opportunity? Nope. I was busy taking some spare props to the prop room. Last is a real catcher. Means... There was only one gun found at the scene. And that gun belonged to Justin, which means only he could have fired the shot that killed Mark!**_

"That seems reasonable..." Melinda muttered silently, "Which isn't good..."  
"The defense may begin its final Cross-Examination." The Judge says as Polaris is strangely quiet.  
"(Final?! Oh dear... If I don't find anything to prove him wrong. Justin's career and life is done for...)" Melinda nervously thought.  
Reeve smirks "Hit with with your best shot, Lady Attorney. If you dare." he taunts with a smirk tilting his hat to cover his eyes.

**CROSS-EXAMINATION- Reeve's Final Stand.**

**_**First of all you need a solid motive. What you got on me is questionable at best. Second is opportunity. Did I have opportunity? Nope. I was busy taking some spare props to the prop room.**_**

**_**"HOLD IT!"**_**

"Taking props to the prop room? You didn't do anything else while you were there, were you?"  
"Like what? I was asked by Screen's to take a bunch of beat up old props to that room." He retorts coldly "Both of them can vouch for me." He adds as Polaris remains silent her face neutral.  
"Really?" Melida looked at Silva and Sen as she said this and they both nodded in confirmation.  
Melinda nodded back at them, as they confirmed it,"Okay, that's fine enough for me... Let's continue."  
"Yeah, I'd appreciate moving on as well." He states.

_**Last is a real catcher. Means...There was only one gun found at the scene. And that gun belonged to Justin which means only he could have fired the shot that killed Mark!**_

**_"HOLD IT!"_**

"I'm afraid that can't be possible Mr Critic. Yes there is one gun, which belonged to the studio, but as Sen stated it was filled with blanks and it's impossible for blanks to kill you."  
"So? He could of slipped the bullet in. Plus he has plenty enough reason to kill Mark. The guy was always a real jerk to him both on and off set. Heck Mark is the reason Justin's hand is broken." Reeve states casually as Polaris still remains silent, but her arms crossed and tapping a finger on one of her arms.

"How is Mark responsible for Justin breaking his hand?" Melinda questioned, "Silva said it was in a stunt, but he didn't describe more about it."  
Reeve laughs "Of course. The chase scene involved Justin jumping onto a moving carriage and thus forcing Mark into a corner. They would the monologue and Mark would jump to another carriage passing by and escape." He starts "But what wasn't planned was Mark pushing Justin off the side. That's how he injured his hand." He states tilting his hat again.

Melinda cringed at the thought of the incident,"(Ouch... that must've hurt pretty badly...) Didn't Mark get a warning or something when this occurred?" Melinda added.  
"Nope. It was pretty normal for this to happen." He said.  
Apollo cringes as Reeve smirks looking at Melinda "Is that all your questions? We done here?" He asks with a smirk towards The Judge who in turn looks to Melinda and Apollo.  
"Are you done questioning the witness Miss Wave?" He asks her.

"(What should I do now? There's nothing left at the moment...)" Melinda thought.  
"Well..." The Judge says with impatience looking at Melinda as Reeve gives a small smirk and Apollo looks down wearing a look of defeat "We've lost Melody..." he says in disappointment.  
"No... there has to be an explanation. Something about entrance and exit wounds... and the gunshot residue." She muttered, while looking at the autopsy.

"You have tried to explain it Miss Melody, but the only explanation is that Mr. Time shot him in the back with a live bullet while the camera was looking away. He then returned to his position and fires a blank to fake innocence." The Judge said and shakes his head sadly as Reeve smirks.  
"I'm going to have your badge for accusing me, and it serves you right." He taunts  
"I now bring an end to the Cross-Examination of Reeve Critic." The Judge bangs his gavel and Reeve begins to leave.  
('Is there really nothing we can do?') Apollo thought saddened.

**"OBJECTION!"**

A female voice called out causing Reeve to stop in his tracks, Apollo along with The Judge to look surprised. All three looked at the source which was...Polaris, who's arm was streched out and pointing at Reeve.  
"P-Prosecutor V-Verde?" Melinda gasped in surprise"(Why would she object to Mr Critic...)"  
Reeve returned to the stand "What's your problem Prosecutor? Isn't it your job to find all defendants guilty?" He said seething.  
"Wrong." She said seriously "I don't stand here to find guilt. I stand here to find the truth." She states bluntly as her phone then rings "And it looks like the truth is calling me" she picks it up.

"Verde here." She said and is silent for a few minutes before smirking "Thanks. I'll put in a good word with the high prosecutor." She states hanging up as The Judge looks at her.  
"Who was that Miss Verde?" He asks as she looks to him.  
"A good friend of mine. Detective Dick Gumshoe." She tells him as Reeve huffs.  
"What's he doing calling you during a trial?" He asks as Polaris smirks.  
"I was hoping you would ask that." She replies a hand on her hip before looking to the defense "He will be here in a few with some gifts for you Miss Wave. You will just need to put it together yourself." She states.

"You mean he has more evidence to share with us?" Melinda questioned.  
Polaris nods as Reeve seethes.  
"The Judge declared the end of my Cross-Examination! I shouldn't even be here!" He exclaims is anger pulling at the hem of the suit as Polaris slams a hand on the desk.  
"We'll let Miss Wave decide that." She states as The Judge doesn't make a move to counter Polaris actions.

Minutes later a scruffy black haired brown eyed detective in a white trench coat rushed into the room.  
"I got here as quick as I could Sir!" He says to Polaris who nods.  
"Good job Gummy. Give the findings to Miss Wave over there." He states and he salutes walking over giving her 3 things.

The first a ballistics report not matching the killing bullet to Justin's gun, but a different one found at the scene. A fingerprint report matching Reeve's fingerprints to both the bullet and the Sniper Rifle found at the scene. Third was a photo of said rifle.

"Thank you, Detective." Melinda responded with a smile and laid the evidence on the desk.  
He walked away as Polaris looked at Melinda "Miss Wave...The Cross-Examination may be over, but the truth can still be revealed." She states seriously, "Picture it. The witnesses testimonies coming to life. All the evidence where it should be. See it how it is suppose to be!" She states.

Melinda slowly closes her eyes, the time has come to put her ability to use"(Picture... life... the moment to use my power has come. I just hope my training has paid off.")

* * *

Her gem and eyes flicker and looked at Reeve, now her vision was not in the courtroom, but in a different place, a different realm filled with waves.  
Images began to come to her.

The first watching Justin and Mark talking, the second climbing a ladder and a sniper rifle could be seen, the third of shooting Mark, the fourth Silva panicking and Sen calling the cops, the fifth finding a bullet, the sixth giving the bullet to Polaris before the trial.

As she sees these images she remembers the evidence she's gathered.  
**Autopsy: Killed by a single shot. No burn marks were found on clothing suggesting gun was not fired from close range. Died instantly.**  
**Script: A typed script for the movie. Has a list of all the actors and crew along with replacement actors.**  
**Blank Bullet: A bullet casing from the gun Justin fired on the set.**  
**Sniper Bullet: The bullet that killed Mark Action. Why was this found at the scene?**  
**Revolver: An old fashioned peacemaker gun for the movie. Fires blanks.**  
**Sniper Rifle: Found hidden at the scene. Matches bullet ballistics.**

"(_**Okay, time to set the events in timeline order... 12:41, what happened then..****.****?**_)" she questioned herself and looked at the images her mind could see.  
She compared the first scene with scene showing Reeve, watching Justin and Mark talking, and they reacted positive, "(_**Yes, Sen said he and Silva saw Justin and Mark monologue for three to four minutes. Camera shot and time of Marks death.**_)

"(_**Now for the next part... what happened next did Reeve do at the scene?**_)" Melinda then linked the image climbing a ladder and a sniper rifle could be seen and they linked successfully, "(_**Correct, this scene came next in between that time frame, now he has a clear view where they were still doing their monologue.**_)"

"(_**Now what goes in the third part of the timeline****?**_)"Melinda connected another image to the timeline, with Reeve shooting Mark and it was right once again right, "(_**That's right. Right now it's 12:45 so this how Mark's last act ended.**_)"

"(_**However there's still more to go on because...**_)"She joined the image of Silvia and Sen and it was in the right place, "(_**Yes, he must've found a long way to get there with Sen and Silva, since he arrived on the same time as them.**_)"

"(_**Now the after math of the death, he said he found something at the investigation. What was it?**_)"The image that shows Reeve retrieving the bullet was then added to the timeline, "(That is correct. Reeve didn't want to look suspicious of his crime, so he head back to the scene and found the bullet.

"(**_And now that there's one image left. I'm pretty sure I know what happened to it..._**)The final image of Reeve giving Prosecutor Verde the bullet was added to the time line and the images flashed bright to show they were all in the right places, "(_**As seen in the final image he gave the bullet to Prosecutor Verde, to be part as evidence against Justin Time. Perfect! Now all the images are together I... wait, something isn't quite right...**_)

Suddenly, the images on the timeline were flickering and Melinda knew that was a sign that there was something that Reeve said in his testimony wasn't right, making the memory incomplete, she scrolled through the timeline to find that something was missing, "(**_Hmm, they're all put together, but there's something missing... What could it be?_**)"

One image came back up. It was that of Silva panicking and Sen calling the cops, but seen at the corner of the eyes was the camera that had the tape in it and a statement Reeve said earlier echoes in Melinda's head, _"I also found the tape Silva misplaced."_ His voice echoed.  
"(_**The tape? From the camera? Why was this brought up? The only way to explain this is...**_)"

She thought through and remembered that it recorded the event of them acting, but since the lens was bigger is was wide enough to see the outpost.

**_"BINGO!"_**

Mindy exclaimed that word of realization when she figured out the answer, "(_**Of course! Reeve was up along with Silva and Sen, he must have took the tape to hide evidence of him shooting Mark!**_)"

* * *

Time began to return to normal at this revelation, Melinda blinked her eyes to adjust the surroundings and looked at Polaris.  
"You look like you've figured something out Miss Wave. Or do you have a request?" she asked her.  
Melinda blinked her eyes and nodded with a smile,"I have. And I'd also like to have a request as well."  
Polaris quirks an eyebrow "What is this request?" She asked waiting to hear it.  
"I request..." Melinda slams her knuckles on the desk, "**_To view the final scene of the film that is on that tape!_**"

The Judge blinks, Apollo and Polaris surprised by the request and Reeve sweats.  
"I think I can allow it. As long as The Judge and Screen's okay it." She replies as The Judge nods.  
"Seeing as it was filmed the day of the murder I see some significance." He said as Silva shrugs.  
"Seeing as this was Mark's final film I see no problem in showing it." He said.  
"WHAT!" Reeve shrieks as a TV and tape player was brought into the room.

"Melody. This has to do with whatever you were thinking about?" Apollo asks her.  
"I know what I'm thinking about Mr Justice. Have faith in me..." Melinda answered, as she looked at the TV screen being pulled in.  
Silva approached the TV and put in the tape and it began playing.  
There was no audio but it showed Mark and Justin talking then Justin raised his gun firing, but in the background at the top of the outpost there was a flash like something was fired.

"See Silvesta? I hate to say I told you so." Sen commented.  
Silva was silent but surprised as Polaris gives a small smile and Apollo was smiling as Reeve sweated badly.  
"(That flash there! That's the shot.) Can we play that again in slow motion?" Melinda questioned.  
Polaris nods as it was she rewinded it and played it again in slow motion.  
As the tape's speed was reduced the flash of the bullet became more clear, including a figure seen in the distance, right where the outpost was.  
The entire room became quiet as the figure was seen. It was Reeve.

"And it was just as I suspected..." Melinda spoke, having her eyes closed.

"Reeve... you did this?!" Justin exclaimed as he saw the tape, "I agree he was a jackass at times on set, but..."  
"Yeah, but that's not why." Reeve said to Justin.  
"Now it all makes sense." Polaris said as Reeve sweats.  
"W-What makes sense?" He asks he asks as Polaris crossed her arms.  
"I think I'll let the defense explain. From start to finish what truly happened." She said.

"Gladly." Mindy agreed, gathering all the things to explain the reason why, "It's already stated that Mr Reeve Critic here is a replacement for the now deceased movie star, Mr Mark Action. During those times as filming it's clear that there's been concealed jealousy inside him. On the final scene, after taking things to the prop room, he waited by the outpost. As Justin and Mark monologued Reeve climbed up the ladder, carrying a rifle and live bullets, since his fingerprints are on it. When he shot Mark he discarded the rifle and went back to standing by the post. When the scene ended, Sen called you both where Mark lay lifeless and while he and Silva were distracted, with Silva panicking and Sen calling the police, he tried to take the tape away, so when the police came, they wouldn't have confiscated it. Reeve then tried to cover up his crime by helping out, which is where he took the bullet he shot and gave it to Polaris. All this was done because he thought he deserved the glory more than a boastful careless man Mark was! So, prepare your role Reeve Critic and play your part with truth, explanation and with what charges you'll face, regret." Melinda slammed her knuckles on the desk one last time and pointed to Reeve, _**"For your final act is nigh!"**_

Revee began shaking fiercely and laughing that started low, but soon increased in both volume and insanity as he gripped his hat then torn it in half his laughing dying as he looked down "I...I had that role...I was promised it by Mr. Screen." Reeve said then glared at Silva, "But the man never kept to his promise. I was forced yet again to play a two bit role." He states before looking down again "I thought...maybe if he suffered an injury...I could take over for a bit." He sighs "But my aim...I was wrong with it. I didn't want to kill the man, but it happened anyway." He finishes.

"...I think we can call this case a wrap at last." Melinda suggested, her eyes looking at Reeve in sorrow and pity.  
Two balliff's escorted Reeve out in cuffs as The Judge nods looking to the defenses bench, "That was an impressive defence, Miss Wave. I haven't seen such brilliant skills of deduction since Mr. Wright's first trial." He said with enthusiasm "No offense to you Mr. Justice." He then adds as Apollo rubs the side of his head.  
"No problem your honor." He replies.  
Melinda blushed as her hand covered her mouth in shyness, "He he, thank you, Your Honour. (Wow... I'm that good? Wait, who does he mean by Mr. Wright?)"

"I'm now ready to hand down my verdict." The Judge announced "This court finds Mr. Justin Time..."

**NOT GUILTY**

The crowd cheered as confetti rained down on the room and The Judge bangs his gavel "Court is now adjourned." He said.

* * *

**May 30th, 3:28 PM**

**District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 3**

As Melinda walked back to the defense lobby she sighed a long sigh in relief, the trial was finally over and she won her first ever case,"(My first ever victory trial... Mum, Dad and Grandmother must be so proud!)"  
"Congratulations Melody." Apollo says with a smile "And to you to Mr. Time." He adds looking to Justin.  
"Yeah... Hey, kid. I'm sorry about giving you a rough time this morning." Justin apologised, also looking over to Melinda, " You two, missy. I was wrong about you..."

"Yes. She even surpassed my expectations." A female said walking into the defendants lobby. It was Polaris.  
"Oh, hello Prosecutor Verde." Melinda greeted, then got curious to why she was here, "What are you doing here?"  
Polaris sighs "Please. Just Polaris outside trials." She states with a small smile "Besides I came here to congratulate you." She adds.

Melinda raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Congratulate me? You and Detective Gumshoe gave me more evidence to get Reeve into custody. I should be the one thanking you."  
Apollo nods "Why did you do that?" He asks as Polaris smirks.  
"Don't you remember what I said when I stopped Reeve from leaving the courtroom?" She asks all three of them.  
"I did. 'You don't stand at the Prosecutor's bench for guilt. You do it for truth.' That's what you said, isn't it?" Melinda said to Polaris the words echoing in her mind.

"Yes, and in that instant I felt strong enough in that belief to stop him from leaving." She said calmly and smiled "We make our own miracles and dreams, but if we don't work hard to earn them then what is the purpose of believing in them?" She states directly to Melinda as Apollo walks off taking Justin with him to fill out the proper papers for his full release.

"(I know where I've heard that before, I've worked so hard to keep my grandmother, mum and dad happy. And maybe someday I'll achieve my dreams and ambitions of mastering my power, as well as using it to help others, like I'm doing now. Hmm...)" Melinda looked at Apollo as she remembered the judge saying something back at the end of the trial, "Hey, Mr Justice? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but first let me finish up here." He tells her as he signs some papers.

"I'll never forget what he and you've done for me." Justin said, looking at Melinda, "And I think that trial got through to Screen. Maybe it'll teach him to stop being so strict."

"I hope so too. So... will that teach you also to stop being selfish?" Melinda questioned.

"Me? Stop! Hahaha!" he laughed, "Nice one, kid! But I'm not stopping! Directors will also need selfish characters for movies! Tell you what? How 'bout I take you and your friend to my new set?" he offered to her.

"That would be nice, but Lady Hudson makes the decisions. Plus I have some musical performances to do. But I will mention this to her." Melinda answered.

"Great! Well, gotta go for filmin' behind the scenes! Catch ya later!" with that Justin walked out with Silva and Sen to resume their work.

When he finished signing the papers he looked back Melinda "What's your question?" he asked.  
"That Mr Wright the Judge just mentioned. Forgive me if I've missed something... but who is he?" Melinda questioned before saying hast wards of her question by taking a breath in and a small sigh.  
"Mr. Wright? He's my boss and a well known lawyer himself." He tells her as Polaris smiles taking off her goggles and writing a note which she left by the two.

"Oh. (Well, maybe if I see him I'll know all about him. Speaking of knowing, I hope I can see Apollo again...)" Melinda thought to herself, thinking with a little blush on her cheeks.  
"Hmm? Where did Polaris go?" Apollo then asks.  
"I don't know... Polaris?" Melinda's eyes then caught a letter she spotted over by the chair, she walked over to it and picked it up.  
The note read:

**_Don't give up, and keep reaching for what you believe in._**  
**_Bye for now Meli_**  
**_Polaris Viridian_**  
**_PS: Keep the goggles as a good luck charm._**

"Wh...What? Why would Polaris give me these?" Melinda wondered in surprised, as she picked up the goggles.  
Apollo walks up to Melinda "So...What do you plan on doing now Melody?" He asks her.  
"To be honest Mr Justice... I don't know..." Melinda admits, "I mostly spend at Lady Hudson's Manor, then perform in musicals as normal. That's... basically it."  
Apollo thinks a moment after hearing this "Well if you have time you could come with me to the agency." He suggests to her.

Then Melinda realises about her grandmother and her parents, "I don't know... if Lady Hudson agrees, then-Oh! That reminds me. Where is she right now?"  
And at that point Seera walked over to them both, "Congratulations Melody! You've won your first case! It was so exciting seeing you out there!"  
"Hehe, thank you Lady Hudson. Hey, are my parent's waiting for me?" Melinda asks.  
"Oh... I'm ever so sorry, Melody... but they had to depart the moment the trial was finished." Serena explained  
"O-oh... I... I see..." Melinda replied, looking down in sadness.

Apollo steps up "If you don't mind Miss Hudson I was thinking of showing Melody the Wright Anything Agency." He said to her, "If that would be okay with you?" he asks.  
"It's polite of you to ask Mr Justice, but we're running late because- ...! Young lady, what is that?!" Seera's tone turned strict when she saw the letter and the goggles Polaris gave to her granddaughter.  
Apollo gulped when he noticed the change in tone. It reminded him of a certain samurai prosecutor ('Note to self: Never make this woman angry.') He thought.

"I... got this from that prosecutor in the trial..." she answered, scared at the glare her grandmother gave her.  
"Let me see them..." Seera requested, holding her hand out, "And I mean BOTH of them..."  
"Miss Hudson. I know its not in my place to intrude, but aren't you being a little to protective?" He asks her seeing this.

"I'm only making sure nothing bad is on that acquaintance's letter. And don't judge my upbringings as overprotective! Ugh..." Seera then held her stomach when she felt queasy, but shrugged it off for a moment and looked back at her granddaughter, who already held out both the letter and goggles and swiped them both off her.  
"I'm not trying to judge Miss Hudson." He replies barely noticing when she held her stomach.  
"It's alright, Apo- I mean Mr Justice." Melinda spoke, not wanting things to get worse as Serena read the note and looked at the goggles.  
"Apollo is just fine." He tells Melinda, while awaiting to hear what Seera would say.

"Hmm, I'll be holding onto this for now. Go wait in the car... now." Serena ordered.  
Melinda looked at Apollo a little worried,"But what are y-"  
"Melody."  
Seeing as there's no way to change her mind, she obeyed, "...Yes, Lady Hudson..." Melinda slowly walked back to the car where the chauffeur guided her in.

"I should be going to. Mr. Wright and the girls are probably waiting for me." He said as he starts to walk out, but looks back to Seera, "Would you mind telling Melody my offer of visiting the office is still on the table for me?" He requests and leaves before she can accept or deny it.

"(Her.. at the Wright Anything Agency? I would have regretted at first, but now I know enough to rethink... I hope they won't go too far on questioning her... well, now to this") As she looked at the letter while walking out, she made a call to someone, "The trial was a success, Melinda won the case... The mans nice enough, she even invited her to where he works... Don't. as much as I would like that to happen, I don't think it will... Alright, oh and speaking of, tell him about Polaris Viridian... I don't know... to keep quiet... keep things to herself... Alright. I'll call you later on Melinda's progress, and tell them I said hello... Bye." When she ended her call she was by her car and climbed in for the chauffeur to take them home.

* * *

_**Court Record**_

**Evidence**

**Attorney's badge: I must always wear this badge when I defend the defendant for the cases I take.**

**Autopsy: Killed by a single shot to the chest. No burn marks were found on clothing suggesting gun was not fired from close range. Died instantly.**

**Script: A typed script for the movie. Has a list of all the actors and crew along with replacement actors.**

**Blank Bullet: A bullet casing from the gun Justin fired on the set.**

**Sniper Bullet: The bullet that killed Mark Action. Why was this found at the scene?**

**Revolver: An old fashioned peacemaker gun for the movie. Fires blanks.**

**Sniper Rifle: Found hidden at the scene. Matches bullet ballistics.**

* * *

_**Profile**_

**Seera Semorian: Lady of Hudson manor and my grandmother, but I can't help but wonder why she prefers to be called Serena Hudson to others.**

**Apollo Justice: My helper for her first case and... somehow I feel different when I first saw him. **

**Justin Time: The defendant for My first case, he's the protagonist in the film and seems like a selfish person, but apologetic when he was proved wrong to someone like myself.**

**Polaris Verde: The prosecutor for the case. She left me a letter, referring me to Meli with goggles when she departed. **

**Mark Action: The deceased victim for the case. Caused Justin's broken arm injury and was the main villain in the film.**

**Silva Screen: The director for the film. A strict hot headed person who is in charge of his latest movie.**

**Sen Ery: The prop manager. He takes care of the items that are needed for the movie.**

**Reeve Critic: Mark Action's back up. He would take over if the main actor wasn't available**

* * *

_**Pun Names**_

Melinda Libra Reid: Mind Read

Seera "Serena Hudson" Semorian: Seer and a combination of See Memories and Good Samaritan

Justin Time: Just in time

Silva Screen: Silver screen

Sen Ery: Scenery

Reeve Critic: Review critic

* * *

**_TA DA! PRETTY INTENSE, WASN'T IT?!_**

**_Sorry if Apollo's a little out of character, but my friend trying hard to improve this._**

**_STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2: TURNABOUT KICK-OFF!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Turnabout Kick-Off: Prologue

**_HAI EVERYONE!_**

**_First off I want to apologize on the updates as my friends who help me with the cases on my forums are kinda busy at the moment!_**

**_But Hey, at least there's the prologue planned and I'll be posting the completed stuff as well!_**

**_I'm accepting more people to join in planning out my fanfic and I would appreciate if you can join! Just go to the forums with Melinda Reid on it and I'll see you all there!_**

**_But right now here's a preview prologue of Turnabout Kick-Off!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Turnabout Kick-Off_**

_The scene starts off with the sound of a whistle and a football being kicked around by two different teams, one were the Bulldogs and the other were the Mustangs._  
_The crowds of each team began to cheer loud to their team, so it could boost their confidence or get angry at their opponents for predicted events , like fouls, yellow and red cards._

_**"Hello everyone listening!"**__ A 19 year old teen said in the commentators box __**"This is a one Arc Maverick reporting here to give a run down on what goes down." He says with enthusiasm "And with me is my good buddy..."**__ He stops cueing for the other commentator to jump in._  
_**"Hey y'all it's Tony Skidz and Arc and I are giving you the update of the hyped up match between the Bulldogs and the Mustangs!"**__ A young man replies, speaking into the microphone as he and Arc watch the game from where they are._  
_**"To think these long time rivals would go up against each other in the semi-final game of the season. Talk about high stakes!"**__ Arc adds_  
_Tony nodded in agreement, __**"Totally agree with you, man! Now let's get back to the pitch and see how the players are doing."**_

_They turn their view back to the game and it is the 4th quarter with 2 minutes to play. Mustangs were up 13 to the Bulldogs 7._  
_**"Well, the scores show that the Mustangs are currently winning with 13-7 with a couple of minutes left to go, can the Bulldogs strike back?"**__ Tony questioned_  
_After those two minutes and a miraculous touchdown by Lynn Becker along with a point conversion the Bulldogs had won. Many people cheered at this._

_**"Would you look at that, folks! Lynn Becker from the Bulldogs has lead their team to victory with a touchdown and a point conversion with very few time that was left! Words can't describe the thrill of victory the Bulldogs are feeling right now!"**__ Tony shouted in excitement._

_The cheers resonated through the entire place...but it never lasts. _

**_-8 Hours Later-_**

_A terrified scream pierced the air of the Bulldogs school as the coach found a body belonging to that of one of the football players._  
_On the ground was a man that looked like the man who scored the touchdown and conversion point. But his face was smashed and blood was all over the place._  
_The Coach called the police on his cellphone, but after making the call, he examined the body and noticed he was wearing Lynn Becker's jersey, but that was impossible! Lynn was just on the field 8 hours ago!_

_Only after looking closely did he realise something... the victim was Lynn Becker's twin._


	4. Turnabout Kick-Off: Investigation Part 1

**June 11, 10:37AM**

**Hudson Manor, Library- History Section**

Melinda walked into to the library to put away one of the many history books from the library back, but while doing so she could hear a familiar sound of humming and la's of songs. Looking up at one of the ladders, she saw a maid with maroon hair and yellow eyes, wearing a purple and white maid dress, holding two feather dusters and using them to dust away even the smallest particles from the books and bookshelves.

"(She seems cheerful today...) Hello, Clara!" Melinda called out to her, making her stop cleaning and look below her.  
Seeing the Lady's grandchild below her she smiled and waved of her hands with one of the dusters still in her hand, "Good afternoon, Melinda-ah-ACHOO!" as she waved her hand, the dust from the feather duster flew out, causing her to sneeze.

"Bless you!" Melinda responded.  
"Thanks..." Clara said back to her after dusting the bookshelf and climbed down the ladder, "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
Melinda shook her head, "Not right now. I'm just passing through to put this book back. It's an Ancient Greek book, so it goes on the bookshelf a few shelves from here."  
"You have... quite the brain remembering where each book goes, Melinda." Clara replied, her eyes widening at how well she remembered.

"I know. I'll be honest,not everyone can remember where things go in here, since the library's the width and length of Everest. Or more" she commented, looking around the ginormous library."  
"Oh don't let it pity me, young lady. I ENJOY cleaning the place!After all, the Specks never leave a mess unclean!"Clara then moved the ladder to the edge and picked up her cleaning equipment, "Well, I better head off and clean the next section. See you later, Melinda."

As Melinda turned away from Clara, she saw a vial containing some king of transparent liquid inside it.  
"(What is this...? Clara must have forgotten it.) Clara?" she called out to her quietly as she picked the vial up and she ran over to Clara before she turned the corner, she didn't need to shout loud, since the library's room echoed.  
Clara turned to Melinda and her eyes widened as she saw the vial, "(Where-)"  
Melinda interrupted Clara's thoughts when she explained to her, "I found this on the floor... is it yours? Because-"  
Clara then also interrupted when she took the vial off her quickly, "Oh! Thanks, Melinda. Sorry, but I must hurry up. Take care!" and she sprinted off.

"(Oh, Clara. Makes the house clean as a whistle, but a bit careless of keeping her things together.)"

Melinda continued her journey through a wonderland of knowledge before finally reaching the shelf filled with books from Ancient Greece, she placed the book inside the shelf and turned to go back into the living room, where her grandmother was, but was surprised to see her standing by the entrance of the Library, with a walking stick and not looking like her normal self.

"Grandmother? What are you doing here?" she questioned, "The doctor said you need to rest."  
"I've been thinking about something... about that offer, that young man talked about." Seera answered.  
"Apollo? Yes... I remember that offer. What are you-"  
"Make sure you get ready. We'll be leaving in 10 minutes."  
After that Seera slowly walked off without another word, other than a few tiny grunts of pain coming from her lips.

Melinda had grown concerned about her grandmother through the past month and 10 days, she was beginning to go weaker and found things a lot harder to do, even their training.  
But that slowly went away, when she said that she would go to the Wright Anything Agency and quickly headed off to her room to get ready.  
After getting on her law outfit, the clothes she wore on her first trial, she headed out of the door with her grandmother waiting in the car and climbed in as the chauffeur shut the door and drove out of the manor.

* * *

**June 11, 11:13AM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

When Melinda set eyes on the office it wasn't what she thought it was, yet it wasn't boring either, it had a lot of magic trick stuff, and other things she wouldn't normally see in her home.  
"Wow..."she breathed, "It's really an interesting place. But do you really they'll welcome someone like me? Or rather, us?"  
"Don't fret, dear. I'm sure they'll welcome you." her grandmother reassured.

Then a young teenager, wearing blue magician gear game up to them, she appeared to e the only one here, so where's Apollo and the others.  
"Hello there!" she greeted the stranger in her agency, "I'm going to need your full name, age, and talent, please. Don't worry about being nervous, if Polly could get in, I'm sure anyone could." she smiled coyly, "but don't tell him I said that."  
Before Melinda could open her mouth, the girl shushed her, "Wait, let me guess...um...are you a...um...magician? No no, I would recognize you if you were a fellow dabbler in the dark arts..." she stroked her chin like a beard in a similar way she had seen wise people do on tv when pondering things.

Melinda was curious to know who the young girl in the blue top hat is, but her grandmother silenced her again this time.  
"Hush, Melody." Seera shushed her granddaughter and smiled at the young girl, "While you're trying to guess her talent,this is Melody Wave, she's the one Apollo assisted."

"Oh! I was just about to say lawyer!" the magician tapped her hat with her balled fist so quickly that neither of the two really caught what she did.  
"My name's Trucy Wright, alright, you may recognize my daddy." Trucy informed the two, "He tends to attract a lot of lawyers."  
"If you're looking for a case to try, you should ask Pol-Mr. Justice, Mr. Wright, or Ms. Cykes." Trucy Folded her arms in front of her to appear formal, "Also, we may have an opening for you, ma'am." Trucy addressed the elderly woman next to the girl, "Are you good at making cookies?"

"Cookies?" Seera laughed at the thought and sound of that word, "I haven't made them since I was a little girl..."  
"But Lady Hudson, you heard what the doctor said; you need to rest." Melinda reminded.  
Seera sighed in disappointment, "You're right... I am a little frail at the moment..."

"Well...okay, I won't force you." She flashed a sheepish, apologetic smile at Lady Hudson and turned back to the woman standing next to her, "So what's your name? I'm really excited to have you here, just remember, Athena already has dibs on Polly." Trucy's voice wavered, "Well...she never actually 'called dibs' per se... but I'll have you know, Apollo's kinda popular with the womenfolk." Trucy smiled again, "Don't tell him I said that either."

"(No wonder I felt shy yet safe when I first saw him. He must have something special about him to achieve that...No! Melinda don't be rebellious!) Lady Hudson did explain my name, but I'll gladly introduce myself to you. My name is Melody Wave. It's a pleasure to make an acquaintance." she greeted.

A bell echoed through the hallway as a guest let let herself in.

"Ooh! A new guest! Hold on a sec, Melody." Trucy ran to the door, "Hello there! Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency!" Trucy plastered a huge grin on her face (hmm...cheerleader? Probably, or maybe a model that likes to dress up like a cheerleader...no...that'd just be silly) "Let me guess, cheerleader?!" Trucy guessed, her voice coming out a little louder than acceptable indoors.

"That's right, young lady." The cheerleader leaned over Trucy and spoke sweetly, "but, I'm looking for a lawyer, not a job."

(aww, bummer) "Well have we got the deal for you, it just so happens I have a eager young lawyer here looking for a case!" Trucy spoke like she was in an advertisement, "She's smart, cunning, and skilled, perfect for...whatever you want her to do." Trucy bluffed. (I think she believed me, she looks kinda happy, the corners of her lips are twitching, daddy's going to be so proud that I'm taking after him!)

"(For a young girl she takes things quite... quick)" Melinda thought to herself.

Trucy gestured to the living room where Melody and Lady Hudson stood.

"Would you care to take a seat." Trucy asked, "And maybe tell us what this is all about."  
"With pleasure, sweetie." (Who is this girl? She can't be an employee, can she?) The cheerleader sat down and began to speak to Melody.  
"I require your legal services to defend my fiancé, Lynn. They say he might have murdered his brother, Quarter, and I need a defense attorney to help him, I don't think he did it, though, but the evidence is stacked against him."(She looks good for the job, I'll consider hiring her)

"(Lynn? Like Lynn Becker? Like that guy Daddy's always yelling at on TV?)" Trucy thought.

"Well, as it is my second time getting involved with the law, I understand if you have doubt in me. But I will try my best to clear your fiancé's name." Melinda accepted, with a nod.

As she was accepting the offer Apollo came walking into the office "I'm back Trucy. Anything going..." he saw Melinda, Seera, and the cheerleader along with Trucy "On?" He finished.  
Melinda's eyes then widened at Apollo and did a shy wave, like she did the first time she saw him, "Hello, Apollo. It's... nice to see you again."  
"Um...ya know that defense attorney you helped a while ago? I just hired her!" Trucy explained. (I hope they get along, although, if I had to pick, Melody would totally win a cage match with him...unless he poked her eye out) "and..."

"And I'm Char Lyre, esquire." Char introduced herself. (that must be the Justice boy, the one who solved all those cases...hmm)  
"(Trucy... I really don't want to get into anything... violent.)" Melinda's thoughts spoke within herself.  
"Apollo, don'cha remember Melody Wave." Trucy giggled (She seems to have remembered you)  
"It has been over a month ago, young lady. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten." Seera spoke, she did feel sorry for shouting at Apollo over a month ago, but that didn't mean she was still concerned about him.

Apollo smiles at Melinda "Its good to see you again Melody, and a pleasure Miss Lyre." He said to them both.  
Seeing the fidgets on her granddaughter's fingers, Seera lightly tapped her walking stick on Melinda's foot.  
Melinda looked at Serena and, even though she was sick, could tell she was giving her a stern look and cleared her throat, turning her face neutral like she did when in court.  
Apollo noticed this "Oh. Its good to see you as well Miss Hudson." He adds.  
"I say the same to you, Mr Justice." Serena replied back, while trying to hide her ill look.

"You can find Lynn at the detention center, and the murder took place at Bulldog Stadium." Char added, "and I've offered the job to Ms. Wave over here, but you're welcome to help her, Mr. Justice. (hopefully enough to keep this greenhorn from screwing up)"  
"I would be glad to. We will do what we can to find your fiancee innocent." Apollo said to Char ('I just hope this doesn't end up like my last case involving a couple.') He thought.  
"I would like that." Melinda said, accepting the suggestion of Apollo going with her, "(But seriously, don't say anything like that Miss Lyre. My grandmother would not approve.)"

"Ooh! Can I come too?! It's been so long since you took me on an adventure!" Trucy balanced on her heels (I miss the crime-solving life, so exciting, and sometimes I would get prison gum off the guards!)"  
"Child, shouldn't you ask your father first about this?" Seera suggested, surprised.  
Melinda's head turned behind her to look at her grandmother, "Lady Hudson, I'm sure she's been on many like this, so her father wouldn't mind."  
"Yeah, Daddy isn't around a lot, but sometimes he actually fears for my safety (well, a lot more than he used to before he got his badge back) I think he might be coming back soon (he still doesn't tell me where he goes off to, though) Trucy nodded.  
"Its alright. Trucy has investigated with me before. She is actually very helpful." He says to Serena ('When she's not being a handful that is. Honestly I don't see how Mr. Wright and her paided the rent before I joined them.') He added in his thoughts.

"See, Lady Hudson? She will be fine, and so will I." Melinda said to her grandmother.  
Seera sighed and nodded to her granddaughter, "Very well, but you must stay by them and don't wander off on your own. No exceptions, no excuses."  
"I promise she will be fine Miss Hudson." He says trying to assure both her and himself "So. Should the three of us get moving?" He adds to Trucy and Melinda.  
"Yes, I think so." Melinda answered to Apollo.

"Well, I'd best be off back to the manor. I'll be seeing you soon, Melody." Seera replied to her, before heading towards the door.  
"Lady Hudson, are you sure you will be alright going down on your own?" Melinda questioned, concerned about her grandmother's health  
Seera turned to face her and lightly held out her hand, "Don't worry, Melody I'll be fine." and with that she walked out of the door, and out of the building to get in the car, which drove off after the chauffeur closed the car door and drove off.

Apollo looks to Melinda "Is Miss Hudson okay?" He asks her.  
"I don't know... over the past month she's been having stomach cramps, headaches, dizziness, nausea... even at times became confused. Clara told me what the doctor said on the phone that it was all just stress and she just needs to rest." Melinda explained, "Yet she still came here."  
('Last month? ...! That was when Melody had her first trial!') He thought  
"Wow" Trucy said, "I didn't even notice, she must be pretty tough. (I wish I had a Grandmother like that)"

"Anyway... I shouldn't worry too much, otherwise I might get it as well. Come on, we can't waste anymore time." Melody walked out of the door to go to the detention centre where Lynn was and Apollo, along with Trucy followed her.

* * *

**June 11, 11:37AM**

**Detention Centre**

"So, what do any of you know about Lynn Becker?" Melinda asked Apollo and Trucy, as they waited for him to arrive.  
"Well, Daddy yells at him a lot when he's on tv. In fact, just yesterday, he was watching a game and he got all riled up over a "point conversation" or something."  
Melinda thought to herself, with the word "point conversation" ringing a bell, "Point Conversion? Hmm, I may not be into sports, but I've read that happens when they score a field goal."she recalled.  
"I really wouldn't know. I don't exactly pay attention to sports." Apollo admits "But I've defended a few that would be close." He adds waiting for the client to show.

"It's kinda strange, huh." Trucy wondered, "Just yesterday he was scoring field goals and today he's in jail."  
"Well, when a twin brother get's killed, I guess he was the most obvious to be in here." Melinda said with a sigh.  
"It would be, but why suspect the twin? There must be a solid reason." Apollo replies.  
"I can already think of one, but it's best to wait and see, so we can confirm our suspicions." Melinda answered.

Escorted into the room was a boy of 17. He has sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a sports jersey and slacks.  
"(So he must be Lynn Becker...)" Melinda thought to herself as she saw the young man sit down in the chair.  
"Hi there." Lynn said depressed.  
"Hello, there. I assume your Lynn Becker?" Melinda asked him.  
"Chin up. I could do a magic trick for you." Trucy offered.

"(Magic trick on a jock? Well, if I have to get him to cooperate it might work...)" Melinda thought as she looked at Trucy.  
Apollo pales a bit at this statement, and the thought of seeing THOSE again, "Now might not be the best time Trucy." Apollo says quickly as Lynn looks to Melinda "Who are you? I don't think I've never seen you before." He asked.  
"Oh, my name's Melody Wave." Melinda greeted, turning back to Lynn, "I was sent here by Char Lyre to defend you."

Lynn perks up hearing this "Char sent you? Thank goodness." He sighs relieved  
"Yes, she sent me. Or rather us to help you." Melinda added, referring to Trucy and Apollo.  
Trucy waved and smiled hyperactively.  
"Oh, and this is Trucy and Apollo." Melinda pointed out to them.  
Apollo waves as well "So Mr. Becker...would it be possible to tell us what happened?" He asks.  
Melinda closed her eyes and looked down, "I understand it's hard to talk about what's happened..." she says, after a second of silence she opened her eyes and looked at him, "But what you say may help us from getting you out of serious trouble."

"A-Alright. What is it you exactly want to know?" He asked.  
"(Hmm, what should I tell him about...?)" Melinda wondered in her thoughts.  
"Well, why are you here, why do they suspect YOU of all people?" Trucy asked, remembering the conversation about it before Lynn arrived  
"Can you think of why you would be targeted as the suspect of your brother?" Melinda questioned him, remembering her suspicion from before.  
"Well...my brother was found beat to death, and my lucky bat was soiled with blood." Lynn replies and then looks down "Doesn't help the only fingerprints on it belong to me." He adds.  
('Poor guy. Seems like the kind who can never catch a break.') Apollo thought.

"What can you tell me about your brother?" Melinda questioned Lynn again, for more information.  
"Quarter was a real likeable guy, but he was way more clever than me." He starts "I guess that's one reason he was the Quarterback of the team." He adds.  
"So wait, is quarter his nickname? Or his real name?" (Because if it was his real name, that would be so cool!)  
Lynn nods "Quarters his real name." He confirms as Apollo sweatdrops ('I guess its easy to say what his parents wanted him to be.') He thought.

"Did he do anything else? Both on and off the pitch?" Melinda asked, seeing what else he did, as well as his life when he wasn't playing sports.  
"Well he constantly went on dates with many of the daughters of our companies big wigs." He adds after a moment of thinking "He would also hang out with our older brother whenever he wasn't busy with college."

"Your older brother?" Melinda said, raising an eyebrow when he mentioned him.  
"Yeah I have an older brother." He replies as a guard comes up.  
"Sorry, but we must take the suspect back for more questioning." He said to the three.

"He was just about to finish the answer to our last question." Melinda said to the guard in her usual calm,gentle polite tone.  
"I'm sorry Miss, but he did not cooperate with us earlier so he must be questioned now." The Guard said as Lynn stood up and was escorted out.  
"That was helpful." Apollo said in a neutral tone.

"Hmm, perhaps the Becker family could tell us more." Melinda suggested, "(I hope they will be more calmer to speak to. They're obviously saddened by their family member's death...)"  
"Maybe. I just hope we can find out more because at the moment things aren't looking good for us." Apollo comments as he sighs at the lack of information.  
"Well, at least he didn't refuse to speak. That's something to be pleased at..." Melinda reminded him, trying to look on the bright side.  
"We've had our fair share of those, remember, Polly?" Trucy said  
Apollo smiles "Yeah. Most cooperative defendant I've known. A lot better than...*shudder* Any I've usually had." He says.

"So, where to next? The Stadium?" Melinda suggested, "It could be important to check out the place of the crime."  
Apollo nods "Yep! The stadium would be the best place to go." He agrees rubbing the back of his head "Especially since we never were told where Lynn lives." He adds.  
Melinda nodded her head with a smile, "Alright, let's not waste precious time and head there."  
"Right." He agrees taking lead walking towards the direction of the stadium.

* * *

_**Court Record**_

**Evidence**

**Defence Attorney's badge: **Attorney's badge: I must always wear this badge when I defend the defendant for the cases I take.****

****Profiles****

****Seera Semorian: My grandmother and Lady of Hudson manor, who I still do not have a clue why she is called Serena Hudson to others. She is becoming unwell after my first trial.****

****Apollo Justice: He works at the Wright Anything Agency and helped me on my first case. Yet I still feel different every time I see him.****

****Trucy Wright: Phoenix Wright's daughter. She has just hired me after coming to the office.****

****Char Lyre: The defendant's fiancée. She's a cheerleader and offered the case to me.****

****Lynn Becker: The defendant and twin brother of the victim. He will be my second client.****

****Quarter Becker: The deceased and twin brother of the defendant. He was killed in the Bulldog Stadium.****


	5. Turnabout Kick-Off: Investigation Part 2

**June 11, 12:13 PM**

**Bulldog Stadium**

Melinda, Apollo and Trucy arrive at the Stadium and it was huge, but although it wasn't as big as her library, there was a lot of space she could see to make it feel like it was bigger.

"Whoa... look at this place..." she breathed,"(I've never been to a stadium before. I wonder if my father ever watches football... or rugby. Either the two.)"

"Apollo? Trucy? What are you two doing here?" A male voice said as they entered, one familiar to Apollo and Trucy. Melinda turned to the voice quickly and saw a man, wearing a blue suit, red tie and had spikey black hair.

"M-Mr. Wright!" Apollo said surprised by his bosses appearance. "(So he must be the Mr. Wright they were referring to.)" Melinda thought, as she saw the legendary attorney himself. Phoenix looks to Melinda and quirks his head to the side "Oh, and who is this?" He asks looking at Melinda. "This is Melody Wave. Trucy hired her to day." He said.

"It's a pleasure and honour to meet you, Mr. Wright." Melinda greeted him, "(I can see why many look up to him...)" Phoenix smiles giving a small nod to her "Its a pleasure to meet you to Melody. I'm guessing you took the job of defending Lynn?" He guessed. "Yes. And on the day Lady Hudson agreed to let me come by your office." Melinda added, but her eyes shut, flickering a little when closed, (I hope she's alright...)"

Phoenix looks at her in sympathy "I hope she will be alright." He says to her as Apollo clears his throat catching Phoenix's attention.  
"So what are you exactly doing here Mr. Wright? I thought you told me you got a request." Apollo asks as Phoenix gave a sheepish smile.  
"Oh..that. This kinda is my request." He replies as Apollo stumbles back in surprise.  
"W-What!" He said in response. "Yeah I was asked by Mr. Becker to help defend his son." He replies.

"That was odd.. because Mr Becker' fiancée Miss Char Lyre was at the office and told us about the case." Melinda explained.  
Phoenix has a finger to his chin, "That's strange. I thought the Lyre family hadn't been told yet. Guess I was wrong." Phoenix said.  
"(Hmm, maybe they informed Wright first, before calling the Lyre's. He probably freaked out when he got the call from them...)"Melinda thought to herself, "(I should probably hide my expressions to avoid suspicion.)"

"Well we best get started. The crime scene is the Locker Room." He said

Melinda sighed in disappointment, because she was thinking of looking around the place,"Alright. It's a pity we can't look around the place, but when you have a client to save, you've got to focus on that and nothing else. Let's go."

* * *

**June 11, 12:21PM**

**Bulldog Stadium- Locker Room Door**

"(So this is where the door to where the player's get changed. Hopefully th-)" Melinda's thoughts were interrupted when a jet black-blue haired man with black glasses was on his earpiece talking to whoever he could hear.  
"I'll be honest, it's a bit of a mess in there..." he said, while pacing up and down.

Phoenix walks up to the man "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" Phoenix asked in a calm tone. "Are you a detective?" Trucy asked, seeing as he was investigating the crime scene like many detectives she had come to know.  
Melinda eyed the man closely seeing a device in his ear, "I think he's busy speaking to someone important through an earpiece."

"No, I think it's a bluetooth." Trucy corrected her Melinda shook her head while whispering to Trucy, "No, I've seen a lot of Bluetooths, but none of them look like that on, so that's not a Bluetooth type. It must be their own creation..."

("I wonder what they would call an invention of their own,"Trucy wondered, "I would definitely call it the Trucyphone 9000.") Phoenix just nods "Right now lets leave him to his own ends." Phoenix says seriously. "We have a crime scene to investigate." Apollo adds.

**"HEY!" **Melinda almost jumped when the man that was on his device saw them, "No one's suppose to enter that locker and I told them I didn't want to be... interrupted." The man's voice calmed down when he saw Melinda and was silenced, even though he wears glasses Melinda could see his eyes widen.

Phoenix steps up "I apologize, but we are Mr. Becker's attorneys." He said flashing his attorneys badge. "And I'm helping!" Trucy said enthusiastically (I wish I had a badge to flash...)  
The man broke his gaze from Melinda and looked at Pheonix, Apollo and Trucy, "Oh! I apologize. I was speaking to someone on my Spy Specs on what I've just seen when I investigated it." He lowered his glasses a bit also revealing a scar on his face with dark blue eyes, "I'm Special Agent Aidan Target."

"It's nice to see you, Agent Target." Melinda replied. "I'm Phoenix Wright and this is Apollo Justice, Melody Wave, and my daughter Trucy." He says. "So Mr. Target could you maybe tells us what has exactly happened here?" Apollo asks.

"Well, from the looks of it the killer beat the victim's face to death with the baseball bat, however I'm still suspicious about the crime scene itself and have been investigating it, until I got a call and went outside." Aidan explained.

"I see. So no one else has been on the scene?" Phoenix asks after hearing this. "So wait, why would a football player have a baseball bat, isn't that, like, cheating on football?" Trucy wondered. "He did tell us that it was his lucky bat. Plus baseball does come up after football." Apollo said.

"Well, it was the first ever game he played and scored a lot of home-runs when he was little, according to his family. And nope, other than Mr Coach screaming when the body was found that's all I know about him that's not already been said." Adan answered.

"So is the body still here?" Trucy asked. (I hope not...)  
Aidan nodded slowly,"Unfortunately, the scene is not fully examined, so yes... it's still there." "Then, if you don't mind... can you please let us in, so we can have a look?" Melinda asked. "You want to have a look in there?!" he exclaimed in response, his glasses almost dropping off.

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?"Melinda questioned him, with a hint of suspicion. "Err... No!" Aidan answered, shaking his head quickly, "No, o-of course there's no problem. By all means... but... please be careful."Suddenly his device starts ringing and Aidan quickly answers it, "Agent Target here. Oh... LeSeer."

('Is it just me or did that guy seem to know Melody?') Apollo thought then the sound of the call broke him out of his train of thought.  
"So who's gonna investigate the body?" Trucy asked "Oh, and 'Not it!'"  
"This is technically Melody's case seeing as Miss Lyre hired her. As for who takes the body...I think I can handle that." Phoenix said as Apollo walks up to Trucy.  
"If no one minds I was thinking me and Trucy can go talk to the teams coach. It would help us get to know the brothers better." Apollo states.  
"Yeah." Trucy parroted,"Even if we can't learn something from Lynn himself, the coach is bound to know something." "I think Agent Target wouldn't mind you doing that." Melinda spoke, "(But how can he know me? I never met him before...)"

"But wouldn't that... alright." Aidan sighed, "Let your apprentice know about this and then call me back. Okay, bye." he ended the call and saw Melody was looking at him with curiosity.  
"Who was that?" Melinda asked.  
"Oh, just Prosecutor LeSeer. He told me that- (Wait, why am I telling her this?!)" Aidan cut himself off for a moment while holding his device like shades nervously, while putting on a serious tone, "I'm sorry, but that information is classified. Just head into that locker room to investigate."

"Ah, do you happen to know where the coach is?" Questioned Trucy. (That would be helpful) "He or she is probably somewhere else around the school." Apollo tells her.  
"You could try looking in the commentators room." Aidan suggested, "But as I said before; the rest is classified, just hurry up before someone gets here. Who I will not tell."  
"(He seems quite protective of his information he's receiving... but I don't want to be prying into his things.) Alright." Melinda answered and walked into the locker room with Phoenix.

* * *

**June 11, 12:34**

**Bulldog Stadium- Locker Room**

When Melinda opened the door, she saw the scene and what a scene it was, there was blood splattered all over the place, clothes scattered everywhere and the body of Quarter with his mashed up face.  
"Oh, my..." she gasped.  
Phoenix came in behind her and cringes slightly at the scene ('No matter how many times I come to one a crime scene always manages to surprise me.') He thought.  
"Look at this place... I never knew a death he suffered would cause all this... mess." she said as she looked around the room.  
"That or someone purposely made this mess." Phoenix said to her as he looks about.  
"That would be possible, but we can't confirm that unless we examine the scene. So we must hurry, before Aidan's visitor comes..." Melinda replied to him.

As Phoenix looked at the body Melinda went to investigate the bodies surroundings, the crime scene itself, she looked at the blood on the wall and back at the body, seeing it being splattered a short distance from him.  
"Hmm, the blood on the walls seem to be small amounts. Can such force like a stomp in the head cause that, as well as the distance?" Melinda wondered.  
Phoenix hears her say this as he looks at the body "It might be possible. Depending on a persons strength they might have had enough to cause that kind of damage." He says as he looked at the body and seeing nothing of interest to the case he got up from his kneeling position.

Melinda thought for a moment and looked back at Phoenix, "So, if strength is needed, would a bruise or mark appear on the body? And depending on strength it would be deep, or noticeable?" "More likely it would leave a bruise and would be noticeable, but from how things look only the bat could have been the murder weapon." Phoenix said in reply as he glanced at the body "Also I don't see any bloody footprints so at the moment it seems like an impossibility." He adds motioning to the floor around them.

"Wonderful..." Melinda sighed in disappointment and continued to search the locker room. Phoenix patted down the body and came across something as a note fell out of the pocket 'A note?' He thought picking it up "Melody. I think I found something. Might want to come over here." He says to her.

Melinda walked over to Pheonix and read the note out.

_"**This family feud between our two families have gone for as long as we both can remember, from siblings to our occupations we've always seen each other as enemies.**_ **_But we've come to a decision that would end this once and for all._** **_By the time both have come age Lynn Becker and Char Lyre will be arranged to marry each other, so we can put our rivalry aside._**

**_Talk to the family about it and reply back to us as soon as you can."_**

**_M. Becker_**

**_Witness signature: D. Becker_**

"Hmm...I think we will need to talk to this M. Becker later. After we find out whe he or she is." Phoenix said putting the note in his pocket. Melinda then remembered something Lynn told her, "M. Becker... I recall Lynn mentioning about having an older brother, but the guard escorted him out before he could tell us. Could this be his signature?"

"That would make sense. D. Becker must be their father then." Phoenix says. "But how was such an idea came from two rivalries?" Melinda questioned. "Hmm, but isn't there something strange involving this note?" Phoenix said in a questioning tone.

Melinda raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" "This might be a note, but it is addressed as a letter. So why was it on Quarter's body?" He said. "Hmm, good question..." Melinda said, looking down in thought, "(Maybe I could ask Lynn or the ones who signed the note. If I get the chance.)" Phoenix takes a second look around "Anything else out of the ordinary?" He asks. Melinda shook her head, "No... but the note is still suspicious. We may need to have it looked at more closely."

"True." Phoenix said as he looks about and sees the spare sports equipment well organized despite how everything else is disturbed. Melinda looks in his direction and observes the spare equipment, "That's odd... despite the whole place being a mess. They seem currently untouched." "True. This crime scene looks like one big contradiction in itself." He said as he looks over everything and sees a shoe.

"Mr. Wright!" Melinda exclaimed as she saw the shoe, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I can see blood on it!" Phoenix nods "I think so Miss Wave." He said taking the shoe "We should go find Mr. Target and have him get this blood tested." He said. "...Yeah." Melinda agreed, she was thinking about the agent and how he reacted when she saw her, as if he knew her. But she doesn't remember seeing him before and Semorians never forget... do they?

Phoenix had taken not of that as well and puts a hand into one of the pockets clutching a particular object, "Umm Melody. About Mr. Target...Do you know him?" He asks her. "Know him? That can't be possible... I was always with my grandmother. If I had known him I would've remembered him at first sight." she answered him.

Phoenix awaited to see if the Magatama would react to her statement, just then chains began to surround Melinda and black phsyche-locks began to appear around her. Phoenix recoils seeing this, but the strange part wasn't the locks...it was the chains. They looked different. 'W-What the?!' He thought. The chains were glowing a bright teal colour and it flowed through the chains like electricity.

"Mr. Wright? What's the matter?" Melinda asked him, seeing him in shock. "N-Nothing Melody..." he said releasing his hold on the Magatama as everything returned to normal ("Blacks locks, a teal aura around the chains flowing like electricity. I might have to go to Kurain and ask Pearls.") He thought as he walked to find Agent Target. Melinda looked at Phoenix in slight confusion as she read his thought, but went out with him to look for Agent Target.

* * *

**June 11, 12:56 PM**

**Bulldog Stadium- Locker Room Door**

Phoenix came out of the locker room and looked to see if the agent was around. Aidan was right by the door talking to an older man wearing a prosecutor badge, "Don't worry, Lucien. I can assure you that there will be no problem. I have been doing this for-"

"Excuse me, Agent Target?" Melinda called out to Aidan. The two men turned and saw Melinda walking towards them with Phoenix. Phoenix looks to Agent Target "We have finished our investigation, but we have a request." Phoenix said. "Oh. Greetings, Wright." Lucien said to him, in his deep dark tone of voice, keeping a light stern look on his face. "I apologize that we interrupted on your conversation." Melinda apologized to them. Lucien turned and looked at Melinda, "And you are?"

"It's a pleasure, and this is Melody Wave a new attorney. She is also Lynn's attorney for this case." Phoenix says to Lucien  
"Ah, now I remember." Lucien remembered, closing his eyes with a small smile, "I heard word of a musical performer becoming a defence attorney not long ago." Lucien opened his eyes, looking down at Melinda and keeping his smile, "I will watching your progress with great interest, Wave. When my apprentice takes the prosecutor bench."  
"Apprentice?" Melinda repeated, wanting to know who the apprentice was. But Lucien didn't say another word and walked off, probably to see his 'apprentice'.

"Sounds like you might have a fight on your hands tomorrow." Phoenix said to Melinda as he watched Lucien walk off.  
"Oh dear..." Melinda softly spoke, looking down, "(A fight is one of the last things I want right now...)" Phoenix puts a hand on her shoulder "You shouldn't be worried. I will be there to help you tomorrow." He tells her before looking to Agent Target "Mr. Target. I have something I would like you to have checked out for me." He tells him bringing out the bloody shoe.

"Sure, Mr. Wright." Aidan replied, looking at the shoe with blood on the bottom, "Where on earth did you find this?"  
"It was amongst the spare sports equipment." He tells him.  
"Really, now?" he responded, taking the shoe and observing it.  
"Hidden in a spare helmet." He replies, (It's still funny how that area was organized while everything else was in shambles.) He thought.  
"Hmm. Yes, I'll have this shoe examined as soon as possible," Aidan nodded, placing the shoe in an evidence bag.

"Hey, Mr Target? You said that you went into the scene and looked around, before you had to do outside. What did you do in there?" Melinda asked. "Oh, I took a couple of pictures. I took them around the place, before I received a phone call from that man there." Aidan answered. 'Hmm...those pictures might come in handy.' He thought "Would it be okay if we may see them." He asks. Aidan shook his head, "Unfortunately, Prosecutor LeSeer requested those pictures for his apprentice. Sorry Mr. Wright."

"...I see." Phoenix said as he nods to Aidan "Thank you for your time agent." He then said. Aidan nods back as he pulls his glasses up to his eyes, "No problem, Mr. Wright. I'll see you two soon on the day of the trial." the agent then left the scene to get the shoe examined and tested for the trial.

"Well, since we've checked the scene and found some evidence useful for the trial, we should probably go and see how Trucy and Apollo are doing with Mr Coach." Melinda suggested.  
Phoenix nods "Yeah." He says glancing at her recalling what he had seen. "(He seems to be looking at me suspiciously. I wonder why...") Melinda thought to herself, "Mr Wright, are you sure you're alright? If something happened in there...".

"Everything is fine, Melody." Phoenix lies.  
"Okay, If you say so..." Melinda replied, already know he was lying, but didn't want to talk about it. At least, not yet,"We should get going, then. I'd like to see the coach himself." she finished and she and Phoenix began to make their way to the commentators room.

* * *

_**Court Record**_

**Evidence**

**Defence Attorney's badge: **Attorney's badge: I must always wear this badge when I defend the defendant for the cases I take.****

****Arranged marriage note: A note that arranges the marriage of Lynn Becker and Char Lyre. Signed by M Becker. Witness signature D. Becker****

****Bloody shoe: a bloody football shoe. Found hidden in a football helmet.****

* * *

_****Profiles****_

****Seera Semorian: My grandmother and Lady of Hudson manor, who I still do not have a clue why she is called Serena Hudson to others. She is becoming unwell after my first trial.****

****Phoenix Wright: Runs the Wright Anything Agency. I met him personally at the Bulldog Stadium. But whatever happened in that locker room, he's become suspicious of me.****

****Apollo Justice: He works at the Wright Anything Agency and helped me on my first case. I still feel different every time I see him.****

****Trucy Wright: Phoenix Wright's daughter. She has just hired me after coming to the office.****

****Char Lyre: The defendant's fiancée. She's a cheerleader and offered the case to me.****

****Lynn Becker: The defendant and twin brother of the victim. He will be my second client.****

****Quarter Becker: The deceased and twin brother of the defendant. He was killed in the Bulldog Stadium.****

****Special Agent Aidan Target: An agent leading the case's investigation. He seems to have taken my safety seriously, despite us only just meeting each other.****

****Lucien LeSeer: The prosecutor me and Mr Wright saw talking to Agent Target. His apprentice will be the prosecutor for this case.****


	6. Turnabout Kick-Off: Investigation Part 3

**June 11, 12:37 PM**

**Stadium-Commentator's Room**

Trucy and Apollo left Melody and Phoenix to find the coach, searching the commentator's room, as Aidan had told them. Sitting in the commentator's chair and staring out at the stadium was a large man wearing a white visor.

"Um...excuse me? Are you the coach?" Trucy asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, that's me, I'm Adam Coach, did Mr. Target want me?" Mr. Coach inquired, bewildered as to why a child in a cape was hanging around a crime scene. At least she was accompanied, though.  
"No, Mr. Coach, but we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about Quarter Becker and Lynn Becker, please." Trucy answered.

The Coach blew his whistle and Trucy covered her ears. "Time out! I don't even know who you are-you, or the spiky haired guy, why should I answer your questions?"  
"I'm Apollo Justice and this is Trucy Wright." Apollo says to him flashing his attorneys badge "I'm one of Lynn's attorneys." He said.

"And what was it you need me for? And could you make it quick, 'cause I've been on the receiver's end of a chuck n' duck of information all day, with a lot more than 11 investigators all over the place." Coach lamented.  
"Um...what?" Trucy gave him a look of utter confusion, "We just need you to tell us about the Becker brothers..."  
"I'm sorry, kid, I'm used' ta talkin' to my players, mostly, that's why everyone's askin' me about those two, well, I think I can take a couple more handoffs, shoot." Coach offered.

"Is there anything you could tell us about Quarter? How deeply involved with the team is he and his brother?" Apollo asked.  
"Oh, the team is they're life, sport. Ever heard of Becker Industries? Pretty sweet operation they've got going, they own the Bulldogs, AND both sons play for them. Well..." Coach paused, "I guess only one of them plays for the team now, which could go down to zero in the next few days."

"(So there family owns the team?)" Apollo thought as another thought occurred to him, "(That's something else SHE forgot to mention.) Does the Becker family have any connection to the Lyre family?" He then asks.  
"Well, Yeah, Lyre's also own a team, the Mustangs, our rivals, which makes me wonder why Lynn likes that cheerleader so much, 'sleeping with enemy' is what I'd call it." Coach added.

("Hmm...So the Lyre and Becker families are rivals.") Apollo thought, "So umm...how long have Lynn and Char been going out if I may ask?" he asked.  
"Not very long, actually, maybe a few months, and they won't be dating for much longer anyway..." He trails off "Are they gonna break up?" Trucy wondered, giving Coach a puppy dog stare. "Well, no, they're about to 'pass the line of scrimmage'...if you know what I mean."

Trucy was about to say that she, in fact, did not know what he meant, when she spied Melody and Phoenix heading toward them, she tapped Apollo's shoulder and alerted him to the pair approaching. Apollo felt the tap and turned seeing Phoenix and Melinda coming "Mr. Wright. Melody. How did your investigation go?" He asks them.

"Interesting, in fact." Melinda answered, still wondering who the apprentice of LeSeer was, "I met the Mentor of the person I'm facing. Prosecutor LeSeer."

"Wow, you've already got your very own prosecutor! Be thankful, this is the only prosecutor you'll get...unless you're Polly." Trucy remarked, feeling slightly dejected remembering that she hadn't seen that dreamy prosecutor in a while. "Anyway, we found out some juicy info from the coach...Or we would have if he would stop speaking in gypsy riddles."

"Sounds like tomorrow is going to be a hassle then." Apollo said as Phoenix remains silent as Apollo notices, "Is something wrong ?" He asks his boss who had looked to be deep in thought, but Apollo talking to him snapped him out of it. "Everything's fine Apollo. Just thinking about...things." he replies looking at Melinda then back to Apollo.  
"(He's looking at me suspicious again... what did he see on me that made him so... silenced?)" Melinda thought to herself, "(But I can't pry into his business, especially someone like a legendary attorney as himself...)"

"So I suppose your Mr. Coach?" Phoenix asks said person.  
"I apologize that you discovered such a horrible scene in the stadium's locker room." Melinda said to the coach, closing her eyes and looking down slightly.  
"Hey, don't worry about it, kid. One unexpected red card like that ain't gonna let me forfeit the team completely." Coach reassured the young lady.  
"Um... what does 'passing the line of scrimmage' mean?" Trucy asked  
"He is talking about their marriage, Trucy." Melinda explained, as she held the note that proved it in her hand, "But if he did kill his brother, then the marriage will not happen."  
"Oh." Trucy looks to the note.

"Hey, don't worry about it, kid. One unexpected red card like that ain't gonna let me forfeit the team completely." Coach reassured the young lady.  
"So what are you going to do now?" Trucy asks, curiously,"Excluding the 'red card'."  
"Well, as in a game, If you're sent off, someone will take their place on the pitch! Of course, with a penalty like that, makes me doubt anyone will make this team victorious anymore." The coach said sighing, as the whistle was in his mouth, giving it a weak sound."Dont lose hope." Trucy says with a smile,"Losing hope in your team like that will only let the opposing team win. You dont want that, right?"  
"No! No I do not! Quarter's death is a false penalty caused by the opposing team! They should be the ones sent off! No! Not sent off! Disqualified!"

Melinda's eyes widened a little at his anger, "(Oh my! What such temper he has.) So, you think someone on their side caused Quarter's demise?" Melinda asked.  
"Definitely right, young lady!" Coach answered, " As I've just told these two already, the Becker-Lyre rival runs deep! In fact, so deep, even the current players don't know why they're continuing this match!"  
"Maybe we should find that out." Trucy supposed,"If i could find the reason in my magic panties i would look there too!" She says to lighten up the situation.  
Apollo cringes at the mention of that particular object while Phoenix rubs his chin "From how things look it might be a possible conclusion Mr. Coach." He said  
"It better be!" The coach roars, "The bulldogs are the best team there is! And I'm not just saying that out of boasting! I'm not letting them lose another player out of an unfair game! Whoever did this to Quarter, better get a red card! A red card of death!"

"L-Lets not be to hasty there Mr. Coach." Apollo said 'I don't think you want to get yourself nominated as a suspect in case a member of the other team IS killed. Last thing we need is to have another case on our hands while handling this one.' He thought.  
"I can agree to why you think that, but I doubt that will completely be the case." Melinda said, which actually could be said in two different ways, yet the others see it as one.  
"So Mr. Coach I hate to ask, but did you see anyone else enter the locker room besides the players?" Phoenix says.  
"Nope. I was the only person there to see the aftermath of that foul play. Well at the least no one mocked the player as I left." Coach answered.

"Right..." Phoenix says.  
"What? You think I'm playing for the wrong team? I don't tackle my own players." Coach answered, crossing his arms.  
"But since you're the only one there at the time..." Trucy supposed,"Its just a suggestion is all."  
"Don't go try thinking you'll be scoring a keeper's goal, kid, or you'll end up scoring it in the wrong one." Coach replied to Trucy.  
"I'm sorry about her Mr. Coach." Phoenix steps in "About the Beckers...does Lynn have anyone else in his family that we should know about?" Apollo asks.

"Well, there's Damon, his dad and boss of the Beckers, and there's his big brother, Marcus." Coach answered, after a moment of thinking.  
'Damon...D. Marcus...M. Well that explains the letter.' Apollo thought.  
"Is there anything else you would like to tell us about them?" Melinda asked.  
"Ah the founder's descendants of the greatest undefeatable team ever. Damon Becker's the CEO of the company, in charge of all stuff marked in their symbol, and Marcus that smart kid, that teaches in the local high school, that supports our team, and where the players attend! Not to mention he takes part in managing the company." Coach explained.

'Sounds like someone is a bit egotistical.' Apollo thought.  
"The local school? I would guess he teaches in Physical education, does he not?" Melinda guessed, resting her chin on the back of her hand, as she thought.  
"Score 1 for the gal! You seem like you knew as you've been there. Did you go there by any chance?" The coach questioned her, impressed with thinking of it so fast.  
Melinda could only give a little laugh at this, "No, I'm afraid not. But I would have, if I had the choice. It was just an educated guess, but I thank you for the admiration, Mr Coach."  
"(The girl even knows manners. If only everyone was like her. Well, apart from the fancy wear, for most.)" The coach thought, which Melinda already knew.  
"(I will agree, for those two. The second one is not as positive as the last though...)" she thought.

Phoenix thinks a moment before bringing out the note "Excuse me, but did you know anything about this?" Phoenix asks.  
"What are you playing at Spikes?" Coach asked with one of his eyebrows raised, but sighed, his whistle weakly blowing, "Let me see..."  
"I found this on Quarter's body, and all things considered I find it strange." Phoenix says.  
Coach then blew on his whistle as he saw he note, "Time out, Spikes! If you think you are trying some dirty trick, it's not working!"

Melinda shook her head ad spoke in Phoenix's defense, "This is no such joke, Mr Coach. We did discover this in Quarter's body."  
"But this makes no sense!" Coach exclaimed.  
"I think we can agree it makes no sense." Phoenix says with a nod "And I think we can also agree this was meant to go to a certain family." Apollo says glancing at the note.

"The Lyre's?! But that's what IS nonsense! I hate non fair play, but THIS! It'll be bad news for all the players!"  
"Mr Coach, hold on to what you said for a moment, please." Melinda asked the Coach and looked at the others, "If you said it was meant to go to a certain family, why was it found on Quarters body? And why place it there after already knowing about it?"

"Those are some good questions Melody, but at the moment I only have a few ideas which don't add up." Phoenix replies "Maybe the family this was suppose to go to might know something." Apollo says.  
"Yes, I think that would be- no! Nevermind, we have reached a big hurdle." Melinda replied, realizing something, "We do not know the victim's family's whereabouts. Lynn did not tell us where his family lives, even if he was going to, the guard sent him away."

Phoenix looks to Mr. Coach "Mr. Coach. Do you know where Lynn's family lives at?" He asks.  
"Oh The Becker's residence? Their post is a few yards away from the fields. Hard to miss with the large Bulldog sign." Coach answered.  
"Thank you." Phoenix says and looks to all the others "I am going to stick around here and ask a few more questions. Possibly get more evidence for Miss Wave for tomorrow." He said "I'll stay with Melody. Someone needs to help her." Apollo says.

Melinda was slightly surprised that Apollo decided to help her. She would've blushed if she wanted to right now, "(He is helping me, before I was about to ask him.) Thank you, Apollo." she replies.  
"Its no problem." Apollo says.  
"Oh! Um, Trucy? What will you do?" Melinda asked the young magician.

"Me? I think I'll stick around with Daddy, and show them my magic tricks! (Oh! I could get Apollo to do them with me! Maybe I can get Melody to step inside a box and I can stick the knives in the box!)" Trucy thought, as she wondered what tricks to do, which made Melinda feel curious in trying something like it, but felt tiny bit funny in the gut.  
"Alright Trucy." Apollo said.  
After deciding on their next destination both Melinda and Apollo went together to the Becker household.

* * *

**June 11 1:10 PM**

**Becker Residence**

Melinda and Apollo both arrived at the residence of the Becker family, and managed to find quickly, as the coach told them about the large Bulldog sign on their house.  
"When he said it wouldn't be hard to miss...he wasn't joking." Apollo says in amazement at the house/mansion.  
"I know... I don't mean to brag, when I say mine is bigger, but still... It's really quite a sight." Melinda added, as she stared at it along with him.  
"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it." Apollo replies.  
"(I wonder who is inside the house at this moment?)" Melinda then thought to herself.  
"Well, we should see if they're at home. If not, then we could try the Lyres, but I don't think the Coach will give that out."

As this was said a young man in his early 20's wearing a casual suit had walked out. He resembled the twins, but hair was slightly longer.

"(He must be the older brother...) Excuse me? Mr Becker?" Melinda called out, as she saw the man walk out.  
"Mr. Becker is my father. I'm his son Marcus." Marcus says introducing himself looking at the two attorneys "You must be one of the attorneys hired to help my brother." He says  
"Well, you are a male person, Marcus, and part of the Becker family." Melinda pointed out, "And yes, we are. I am Melody Wave, and this is Apollo Justice."  
"Then I guess you are here to ask me a few questions then." He says in a knowing tone.  
"Yes." Melinda answered, nodding her head, "Can you ask us about the victim, Quarter Becker?" she asked him.

"Quarter was my younger brother. So to say I...still can't believe this has happened." he says looking down one hand clenched in a fist.  
"I have no disagreements to that as well. I know it must be hard for you. Even also seeing your alive twin brother as the suspect in his murder." Melinda added, as well a noticing Marcus's clenched fist.  
"And just when everything was going to be over." Marcus says with a sigh.

"'Over'? Can you tell us what you mean by over?" Melinda pointed out, wanting to hear him say what he was meaning.

"I guess you have heard of the rivalry between my family and the Lyre family right?" He asks  
Melinda nodded at Marcus in response, "I have heard that it has dragged on for many years, but I do not know how this all started. The coach did mention it, but I don't think he knows how this quarrel began either."  
"None of our family recall how it started, but most of each family despises the other. Me and my close friend came up with a solution." He explains.

"Your close friend?" Melinda repeated, wanting to know about the close friend Marcus mentioned  
"You see I was not the only one who thought this feud was pointless. Kyle Lyre did as well." He explained  
"Kyle Lyre? But both of your families are always fighting with each other. How did you become friends with one of your rival's family members?" Melinda questioned, mentioning about the families rivalry.  
"Our families may never have agreeded, but the two of us never understood why. We got to know one another and well found out we had a lot in common. That's how we became friends." He explained.

"And you both attend the same schools?" Melinda added another question.  
"Yes. We both attended the same school. We asked our parents to put us in a neutral school. It was only lucky we ended up in the same school and classes." He says to them 'Or the principal did that on purpose hoping something would happen.' Apollo thought.  
"But wouldn't your parents found out about this?" Melinda pointed out, "From the sources I've gathered it would be...awkward with both parents finding out about this from meetings and etcetera."

"They found out, but never attended any of them." He says.  
"So, they never attended your brother's meetings? Not even yours?" she asks.  
He shakes his head no "Not once. Both my and Kyle's fathers had the decency to not come to avoid conflict in the class." He said.  
"What about your mothers? Or are they just the same?" she added, wondering that as well.

Marcus looks off to the side "...I...lost mine about 9 years ago. Kyle's mom was killed in a car crash." He states as Apollo gives him a look of sympathy.  
"(Oh my...) Well... I'm deeply sorry about what happened to both of your mother and your friend's mother..." Melinda apologised, even though she was clearly not at fault, "(Despite curious mind, I think I shouldn't ask what happened. Maybe I can find out on my own at the right time...)"  
"Its alright...no one could stop whatever happened." He says.

"(Well, he seems to appreciate with me being sympathetic. Perhaps I should show them this message, "By the way, Marcus." Melinda replied, showing the note to him, "Do you know what this is?"  
Marcus takes the note and pales "Where did you get this note?" He asks the two seriously as Apollo glances over to Melinda.  
"(From the paleness, he would have wanted this to be secret.) This note was found on Quarter's body. And your initials of both you and if I am correct, your father." Melinda explained.

He nods in confirmation "...But...what you said. That doesn't make sense." Marcus says hesitant.  
"Doesn't make sense? May you tell me what does not make sense?" Melinda asked, "(He has hesitation, but I want to hear his words from the mouth.)"  
"That letter. You found it on Quarter's body, but that is impossible." He says calmly "Why is it impossible Marcus?" Apollo asks "Because I personally gave that note to Kyle Lyre." Marcus says.

"Kyle Lyre?" Melinda raised her eyebrow then rested her hand on her chin, "Hmm...that is rather peculiar." she admits.  
"I gave him this note a while back, and two weeks ago he gave me his families reply." Marcus says taking out a note from his pocket "Here. You can take a look." He says giving the note to Melody.  
"Thank you." Melinda thanked kindly, and looked at the note to read it out.

**_Mr Becker_**

**_I read the note you unexpectedly sent us, and while we still think it's another one of your ancestor's slimy games, we agree. So we as a family will allow our girl to marry your boy._**

_**Gethro Lyre**_

"Well that was...something." Apollo says after reading the note.  
"Hmm..." Melinda hummed, as she looked at both of the notes, clearly seeing as well as sensing a difference, "(I feel a difference in each of these notes. And it's not their own responses.)"  
"Well I have to go. I have a class to teach." Marcus says walking off "Is something wrong Melody?" Apollo asks.

"Hm? (Oh! Apollo... that was a close call.) Oh, actually there is." Melinda answered holding the notes up to compare them, "Look right here on the signatures."  
"What about the signature?" He asked her.

"..." Melinda looked at Apollo for a second or two, but kept her normal face instead of an expression of an 'Are you really that blind to see it?' kind, and looked back at the notes, "The note that was found on Quarter's body contains two signatures, showing who wrote it and witnessed it." she explained and looked at the note Marcus gave her, "But if we look at the replying note, only one name is written."

Apollo nods seeing where she was going "And considering it is from a Gethro Lyre he must be the father." He says "So why didn't Kyle witness it?" He asks.  
"Hmm, I cannot say." Melinda answers, "I have not seen Mr Lyre, so we can't leave it there and conclude without more information."  
"I think that's all we are going to get today." Apollo said to her "We have to prepare for the trial tomorrow." He says.  
"And hopefully obtain more information from that trial." Melinda adds, when she nodded to Apollo in acceptance.

He nods in agreement "Mr. Wright and I will see you tomorrow Melody." He says to her.  
"Very well, Apollo. I'll be looking forward to seeing you both there and the challenges ahead. (As well as finding out new things in my own special way. But remember Mindy: Don't reveal who you are.)" Melinda says back to him, but kept her thoughts to herself.

**_[TO BE CONTINUED...]_**

* * *

**_YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!_**

**_I am SO Sorry for the lateness! I have had a lot going on, but on the upside a chapter's finally been posted!_**

**_So what's going to happen in the trial? Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	7. Turnabout Kick-Off: Trial 1

_**Melinda: *knocks* **_

_**Me: Who's there?!**_

_**Melinda: No need to overreact. It is only I**_

_**Me: *opens* Melinda? Phew, I thought you were those who were begging for a new chapter.**_

_**Melinda: Will they ever learn patience...? And you've got a majority amount of explanations, like your school where this year things get concerning, Anime crush expanding, your trip in New York and fleshing out this story as it's on the fly.**_

_**Me: Yeah, a lot happens in one year... But I'm still here! And I just rhymed! Also I've finally got the case sorted out. With a little help from a couple of friends.**_

**_Big thanks to: decode9, RainyThursday, bunnies43 and Animegirl426! For helping me out in making this story with me. Also Rainy and bunnies, you're still welcome with open arms to help out, as well as others._**

**_So let's begin this trial! As I said the story's on the fly, but for a first attempt, it exceeds expectations. (Geez, now I'm sounding like her grandmother...)_**

**_Melinda: ___ I heard that thought...*Eyes flash green*_**

**_Me: AAAH! Don't touch me! *closes shut*_**

**_Melinda: Huh? o_0 ...*turns to readers and smiles* Enjoy the Trial 1 chapter of Turnabout Kick-Off. And don't forget to favourite and review._**

* * *

**J****une 12, 8:35 AM**

**District Court- Defence Lobby No. 3**

"(So...Second trial, about 5 minutes until it can begin, and my grandmother is still in a terrible state. Alright, that is why I feel uncomfortable...)" Melinda thought, As she waited in the court lobby. She was still thinking about last night after returning from her performances about the strangeness her hands and mind felt when touching that paper, but it was still a good job she fought the urge to dig deeper, or else her secret would be out. But why keep this secret? What was it about her and her family that made her grandmother, Seera keep so quiet and protective?

"Good morning Melody. I suppose your ready for today?" Phoenix asks having entered the lobby.

"Ah! Mr Wright!" Melinda stood up straight when seeing him, taking a deep breath and adjusted herself, calming herself, "Yes...I'm ready. 100%. Positive. (Ugh...now I'm acting like an artificial intelligent...robot. Wait is that the same?)"

"Is that so? You seem more nervous than anything." Phoenix states calmly.

Melinda looked at Phoenix Wright, and was silent for a few moments, before sighing, "I haven't heard from Lady Hudson today. I was escorted by myself, and Clara told me she would see me there..."

"I hope she will recover soon. I'm also sorry Apollo couldn't be here. He told me he was going to get a head start on the investigation and try and find any more evidence." Phoenix says.

"It's quite alright, Mr Wright." Melinda realised she made a bit of a pun and giggled a little bit, "No pun intended. Though I fear the dangers of what may happen...But, he's a nice determined person. So I won't worry too much about him."

"Hey, Boss!"

Melinda heard a female voice call from behind her and turned to see an orange-haired girl in a yellow lawyer suit running towards them.

Phoenix turned "Glad to see you Athena." He says and looks to Melinda "Melody this is Athena Cykes. She also works at the agency." He said

"Oh! You must be our new recruit!" Athena gasped, with her widget changing to yellow, "Nice to meet you, Melody!" Athena, replied to her, with her hands by her hips and her widget turned to green.

"A pleasure to make an acquaintance to you and your necklace companion, Miss Cykes." Melinda answered.

"Athena I am thankful you made it back." Phoenix starts "Though we should talk later. The trial is going to be starting soon." He adds.

(Ugh! My ears! It's like I'm hearing nails on a chalk board!) Athena thought, before Mr Wright got her attention, "Huh! Oh! Okay, Boss!" Athena answered, then looked back at Melinda, "We'll get to know each other later, okay?"

Melinda was confused to what Athena was thinking, she also looked a little in pain when she spoke.

Phoenix noticed this and sighs ("Her ears must be picking up something...a LOT of something. I'll ask her about it later.") He thought

"What an interesting female..." Melinda muttered, but was a also a little hesitant from what she had on her necklace, "So Mr Wright. Did you discover anything about him? About this apprentice Prosecutor LeSeer mentioned?"

Phoenix shook his head "No. I'm afraid we are flying into this blind Melody, but you can't let a little unknown fact like that stop you." He says.

Melinda nodded with a smile, "You are correct Mr Wright. I just hope to hope for the best while expecting the worst. (But...I have a strong feeling whoever I'm facing with will not be liking me anytime soon.)"

"Will the defense and its co-counsel please enter the courtroom. The trial will be starting in 5 minutes." A baliff said "That's our cue Melody." He says to her.

"Well, we must not wait any longer." Melinda answered, "Do you have any advice for me, before we go in?"

"Just one bit. Always believe in your client Melody." He says "As long as that belief stands firm you will always find a way to clear your client."

Melinda nodded in response, "(I will keep that belief to grant the truth liberty from it's clutches. It's time to see how this one life's demised future came to be.)"

* * *

**June 12, 8:40AM  
District Court-Courtroom No. 3.**

The judge banged his gavel "Court is now in session for the trial of Lynn Becker." He says

"The defense is ready to defend, your honourable," Melinda said, as well as looking over to he bench to see the prosecutor.

The prosecutor had actual blood red hair, head almost resembled that of a brain, wearing a brown suit, grey shirt and black tie. He also had pure white eyes and was staring directly at Melinda.

"The prosecution's ready, your honour." He answered.

The judge blinked "You must be LeSeer's apprentice. Would you mind introducing yourself to the court." The judge asked.

"I care little of introductions and more of my duty. But if you insist...Prosecutor Brian Brail, " he introduced, looking over to Melinda, "And you must be the 'wave girl' I heard about."

"Rightly informed. (As predicted; he already hates me...)" Melinda responded.

"Mr. Brail if you would. Please gives us an outline of the events." The judge says.

"Certinally," the prosecutor answered, reading out the events, "After a game of football,or rugby depending on country residence, Quarter Becker was found dead in the Bulldog Stadium's locker room. The accused, his twin brother, Lynn Becker has been arrested for his crime of killing his brother."

As Melinda looked carefully at Brian, she could notice that his eyes were always on her, which made her gloved hands move a little.

"Why was Mr. Becker taken into custody so quickly?" The Judge asked.

"According to the autopsy and the body, his head appeared to be bashed by a hard object," Brian explained, reading out the autopsy, "That object being the baseball bat."

The Judge nods "I'm supposing this bat belonged to the defendant." He says with assurance "The court will accept the report and the bat into evidence." He says.

_**Autopsy Report added to the court record**_

_**Baseball Bat added to the court record**_

Melinda was handed the copy of the report and didn't waste any time looking through it.

"Is the prosecution ready to call its first witness?" The Judge asks.

"Yes. Well, agent, actually. I look forward to seeing what you can do," Brian said to Melinda in his last sentence.

"So our first witness is that agent. He's no Gumshoe so you best watch his testimony." Phoenix says.

"(I may have met him once, but if his brain's more thoughtful...)" Melinda nodded in response and watched the blue haired agent walk to the stand.

"Agent...introduce yourself for the Court Record," Brian replied to Aidan.

"Agent Target. I'm in charge of the investigation on the Becker twin's death," Aidan answered.

"Agent Target please tell us the result of your investigation." The Judge asked.

**Witness Testimony- Investigation of Quarter's Murder**

**As stated, the victim was the twin of the defendant. He was found on the ground with a battered wound caused by the baseball bat. The place was also a complete mess, and not just from blood. From the looks of it, I don't see anything out of place on the body.**

Phoenix frowned after hearing this testimony "(Seems a little to perfect to me...but even so there is always something.)" He thought and looked to Melody giving her a nod of encouragement.

"Hmm, not out of place with the body...Did you take notice of the surroundings, too?" Melinda asked.

"Yes," Aidan answered, "But we can't say for sure the mess ties up with his death until proven."

"(Properly linked? He must acknowledges causation. We see resemblance, Agent.)" Melinda thought at his answer.

"If you are done with your banter the defense may begin its cross examination." The Judge says.

"(Banter? How is that..? Never mind, Melinda. Let's begin.)"

**Cross Examination- Investigation of Quarter's Murder**

**As stated, the victim was the twin of the defendant. He was found on the ground with a battered wound caused by the baseball bat. **

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Caused by the baseball bat? Is that a certainty," Melinda questioned.

"Yes. Well, maybe. The report did his death was caused by head trauma," Aidan answered.

"The bat was the only discovered weapon close to the body," Brian added, "So it was classed as the murder weapon, with blood on the bat proving it."

"And the bat was the only thing found near the victim right?" Phoenix asks a hand to his chin in thought.

"According to the investigation that morning, it's positive." Brian answers.

Phoenix nods "Understood. Although you wouldn't happen to have a photo of the crime scene on you?" Phoenix asks.

"I do. Though you probably already knew that from your conversation..." Brian responded with a slight bitterness in his tone.

"(He seems to have discomfort about the fact.)"Melinda thought.

"If its not much of a problem could we perhaps see this photo?" Phoenix asks.

"If you insist," Brian answered, pulling out the photo, "This is the photo taken on the day of investigation in the locker room."

_**[After Crime Photo Added to Court Record]**_

"Thank you Mr. Brail." Phoenix says looking at the photo.

"Okay, so we have received a fragment of the event. Any suggestions we should take?" Melinda asked.

"...!" Phoenix blinked in surprise at the photo "Maybe it would be best to let the agent continue his testimony." Phoenix suggests.

"(Hmm, so Phoenix has noticed something...For now, I must continue listening to his testimony.) As you wish." Melinda agreed with a nod.

"The Witness may continue his testimony." The Judge said.

**The place was also a complete mess, and not just from blood.**

_**HOLD IT!**_

"Can you explain more about the 'mess' you simplify it as?" Melinda questioned.

"Hmm, well..." Aidan thought carefully for a moment.

However it caused annoyance to show on the pure head haired prosecutor. Melinda however couldn't really ignore this, but somehow...there was nothing. Perhaps she thought to observe him more to get something private out of him to her but stayed silent.

"I don't think you're going to get anything out of him Melody. Plus we've seen the crime scene ourselves. He'll pretty much just tell us what's in the photo." Phoenix states to her.

"That may be decisive, Mr Wright, but there is an exception with the possibility of opinions." Melinda replied.

"Point noted. Though if he saw anything unusual he would have said something by now." Phoenix says

"Aha!" Aidan exclaimed.

"And now, has arrived. (As predicted...)" Melinda responded.

"The bloodstains what got to me. There was actually some strange about them, but...I couldn't quite pin point it..."he explained.

"The bloodstains..." Phoenix repeats slowly a sly smirk on his face and nods at Melinda to go ahead and continue.

Melinda, seeing it as well, began to dig deeper into it, "So what feature of the blood made it noticeable?"

"Well, from the looks of room, as in the photo, it's trashed, but the blood was located in one place. It splattered, yes, but...it's radius matched up to where blood will be spilled if it was positioned in the exact same place." Aidan explained.

"That was the only strange thing you noticed? Nothing else?" Phoenix asks rubbing his chin in thought "(I wonder if the agent noticed...THAT.)" Phoenix thought looking at the photo.

"(The show-don't-tell sequence...Wonderful...)" Melinda thought, in slight annoyance as that happened to her countless times. But she remained focus on Aidan's testimony.

**From the looks of it, I don't see anything out of place on the body.**

_**OBJECTION!**_

"Mr Target, you stated that you noticed nothing peculiar on the body itself, correct?" Melinda asked.

"Definitely as told, Miss." Aidan answered.

"Then your mind must have slipped when I'm referring to the victim's clothes on this." Melinda responded, looking at the photo.

"Now hardly seems the time to be discussing clothes Miss Wave." The Judge says.

"Of all the flaws that are possible, you choose his Jersey? Heh, how feminist. Of an obedient girl..." Brian muttered in his last sentence to himself.

"I'm not referring to sense of fashion, sir. Observe carefully." Melinda explained, As Brian traced the picture with his eyes and hands, "Exactly. Not a _single substance of blood _is located on his jersey."

The Judge blink "There's no blood?" He questions "But isn't that unusual? I mean after all he was hit by a bat." The Judge asks.

"Not _just_ _hit_," Melinda says, "the picture and the autopsy for now proves the victim's death occurred by the bat, but I'm confident that one blow to the head would be preposterous to cause that amount of blood to be splattered."

"Ahh!" The Judge says in surprise.

**OBJECTION!**

"So the jersey's clean. Big deal. But how could that prove relevant to who _else_ killed him?" Brian spoke

"At the moment it doesn't prove who else could have done it, but it does open an interesting possibility." Phoenix states calmly to Brian.

"Define interesting possibility, Sir Spikes," Brian requested, while resting his hand in his red hair.

"(Sir Spikes...an alliterated nickname. I wonder what other names he can think of in that large head of his...)" Melinda thought.

"Well if you think about it between the game happening, possible celebrations, and preparing for next season all in the same day...when did he have time to change?" Phoenix states "If anything I think Quarter would be to proud to take it off after the win they just had." Phoenix adds "So I'm simply suggesting...the shirt he is wearing isn't his own. Because if it was it would be blooded from his fight with Lynn." He finished "But why remove and change the shirt? Simple...The killer may have left bloody fingerprints or some other way to trace it back to him or her." He then suggested.

**OBJECTION!**

"A fair point, but games, celebrations and season preparation leaves possibilities for _other_ fingerprints." Brian pointed out.

"(Goodness, that is certainty!) That is a valid point, if celebrations caused who knows how many fingerprints, the candidates of witnesses would be long." Melinda replied.

"(Urk...So much for that possibility, and we don't have anything else to prove otherwise at the moment.)" Phoenix thought sweating. "Excuse me, but Mr. Brail was there any kind of security on the school grounds?" The Judge interrupts.

Brian just laughed in response to the question, looking towards the Judge.

"Why wouldn't there be, Your Nobleness?" he questions, "It was a rivalry match. A lot of people attend events like this, so it's obvious security had to be risen."

"So if security happened to be advanced...then extendable lengths like advanced technology are required," Melinda concluded.

"Precisely," Brian answered.

"(Great. Just...Great.)" Melinda thought, sweating a little.

Hearing this Phoenix starts sweating bullets at this "(Well any kind of information we can get would be a great help.)" He thought with a sigh "Would it be possible for Agent Target to testify about the security measures?" He then asks.

"If he's willing to co-operate, then I assume it would be possible." Melinda answers.

"I don't have anything to hold back. I can tell more." Aidan agreed.

**Witness Testimony- Stadium's Security**

**As Brian made clear, Security was advanced at the stadium for the match.**

**Guards were positioned outside the stadium and inside the field, but cameras were also displayed.**

**The request was made by the owner of the stadium to step up the security.**

The Judge nods "The defense may begin its Cross-Examination." He says.

**Cross Examination- Stadium's Security**

**As Brian made clear, Security was advanced at the stadium for the match.**

**Guards were positioned outside the stadium and inside the field, but cameras were also displayed.**

_**HOLD IT!**_

"May you explain more about the displaying of cameras? Their positions for example?" Melinda asked.

"Well, the cameras were mainly cornered in the building, however the stadium's hallway had a lot for...deeper observations." Aidan explained.

"(Deeper observations? I have a feeling I won't require and explainable definition...)" Melinda thought, "(What is it with them...?)"

"Is there anything else you could tell us about the cameras? Like if there are any placed near the Locker Room? Or where any particular camera is operated from?" Phoenix asked.

"There's actually a camera positioned right outside the locker room door. The closest cameras are controlled by the nearest operator.

"Which must be inside the locker room." Melinda finished.

"Yep. As expected." Aidan responded with a smile.

("How come I get the sudden feeling things are about to go from good to worse case scenario?") Phoenix thought when he sees the agents smile.

(If that's a sign of prediction, it can only be a question of when.)" Melinda wondered, looking at Aidan's smile, "Are you equipped with the camera's data?"

"The photos taken from the camera positioned out the Bulldog Locker room are being kept hold off by the man in charge of the surveillance room. However..."

"(Incoming surprise...)" Melinda prepared, ready for the answer.

"The photos taken were lacking the data."

"Wh-WHAT?!" Phoenix exclaimed in shock and begins sweating badly, "(Ugh...of course the photo data was taken. The universe just seems to LOVE to make our jobs harder)" Phoenix thought.

Melinda however, though surprised, she stayed calm about it.

"(Fate seems to verify itself.) Absent...I see." she said, "I'd like to observe them more closely."

The agent nodded, "No problem. Only you're gonna have to ask the man himself if you want to know more. I won't say more on who, though."

"(Well at least a little more info is better than no info at all. Even if it is something working against us.)" Phoenix thought.

_**Bulldog #11 Jersey added to Court Record**_

"So you have exposed more information. But what has changed?" Brian asked, "It's still the same jersey he's known to wear."

"Well we were able to prove that your a rather shabby investigator. Especially if you still want to claim that our client used his prized bat as the murder weapon." Phoenix retorts.

Brian's eyes widened at Phoenix's retort, and became angry, which caused his hair to shrink and his eyes to become more faded, "Shabby?! You low-minded prickle haired-"

_**"Enough!"**_ Melinda's voice echoed out, which actually made her eyes glow for a split second **_"Quarrelling on opposing positions tips the scales and imbalances equality. Maintain your composures!"_**

Phoenix cringes and nods "Sorry Melody." He says.

"N-no. Forgive me I... my composure drifted out of line for a moment..." Melinda replied, rubbing the side of her head.

The Judge cleared his throat "Anyways I assume you there is nothing else to report regarding the investigation?" The Judge asks.

"Well.. there is one detail. Apparently, from the information gathered...the victim's jersey was his original jersey." Brian noted.

'Going to have to figure out the lack of blood later...' Phoenix thought nodding "Now if the prosecution has any other witnesses you may call one now." The Judge says.

"I do have another witness. He's one of the football players part of the match." Brian answers.

The Judge nods "Then please call him in." He says.

"Very well. The prosecution announces that Tyler Touchdown takes the stand!" Brian announces.

* * *

Tyler walked in and went to the stand, his eyes were downcast.

"Now, witness, announce your name and occupation for the court record." Brian ordered Tyler.

"t-Tyler Touchdown,"Tyler replied"I was Quarter's teammate and friend."

"He seems to be nervous..." Melinda noted to Phoenix, "Stuttering is noticeable."

Phoenix nods "Its his first time in court Melody. Plus the victim and defendant are fellow teammates. He has good reason to be nervous." He says.

"Convincing assumptions, but not everything is as it seems..." Melinda said as she stared at the witness.

Tyler looked like he was about to start freaking out, scared that everyone was staring at him.

"Mr. Touchdown, according to the record, you're close friends to a certain player who found themselves in a unlucky position. Correct?" Brian questioned.

"Y-yes sir."Tyler replied, looking down and shaking slightly.

"No need to shiver so chillingly, Mr Touchdown. Everything will be fine, as long as you co-operate fully. Do that and things won't turn drastic for you" Brian told him.

"y-yes sir."Tyler replied once more.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at this. Last time a witness was cooperative she lied, killed someone, and had been planning on killing him with his own cold medicine! ("Well that can't be the case here...I hope.") He thought "Witness please give us testimony regarding what you saw that night." The Judge asked.

Tyler gave a nod"Yes, Your Honor." he spoke, scared of what might happen to him if he didn't give one.

_**Witness Testimony**_

_**Quarter and I were practicing about two hours before the incident in the stadium.**_

_**While we were practicing, he was talking about Lynn and Char's marriage and how he didn't trust Char to take care of Lynn.**_

_**Around 9 PM, I had gone to get us dinner since we were practicing non-stop for the big game.**_

_**I came back at around 9:43, but I didn't see Quarter.**_

_**I thought that he went back to the lockers, so I went to find him.**_

_**When I arrived, I saw Quarter lying on the ground, bleeding from his jaw with all of Lynn's stuff lying around him.**_

Melinda listened thoroughly at the witness's testimony. She was relieved the witness managed to give a testimony without any trouble. But she was still curious about the witness.

Phoenix nodded to Melody "The defense may begin there cross-examination." The Judge said.

_**Cross Examination**_

_**Quarter and I were practicing about two hours before the incident in the stadium.**_

_**While we were practicing, he was talking about Lynn and Char's marriage and how he didn't trust Char to take care of Lynn.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Why doesn't he trust Char to be responsible for Lynn?" Melinda questioned.

"I had only heard rumors from Quarter, but it seemed like Char didn't like that fact of marrying Lynn because she viewed him as a 'commoner'."Tyler replied"I think Quarter didn't want Lynn to be married to someone who was like that, but couldn't do anything since it was already decided on..."

"(What sort of person is Char if she viewed him like that? A prejudice?)" Melinda thought to herself.

"..." Phoenix was silent as he stared at the witness as The Judge nods "I don't think I would trust someone like that either, but then again my wife doesn't trust me much." He says.

"(Doesn't trust him much? I wonder...)" Melinda thought.

Brian looked at the defence, seeing her in thought and slammed his hand on the desk, "DEFENCE!" he yelled, making Melinda shot up and look at him, "Think what you wish, there's a cross-examination still in completion! Resume it!"

"Yes, Prosecutor Brail," she responded calmly, yet quickly.

_**Around 9 PM, I had gone to get us dinner since we were practicing non-stop for the big game.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Where exactly did you go to get dinner?" Melinda questioned.

"I went to a small joint about ten minutes away, but I had gotten lost on the way there, so it took about another ten minutes..."Tyler scratched his head.

"Gotten lost? How exactly did you get lost?" Melinda questioned, wanting to know how when he knew the joint was 10 minutes away.

Tyler tried to remember"ah!"his eyes lit up in realization,"Someone had called me on my phone...they said that quarter wanted something different, so I was supposed to go get something else to eat."

Melinda looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Someone, you say? Did you recognise who that person was?"

Quarter nodded"It was from Lynn's phone, but it was Char's voice."

"Char..." Melinda muttered to herself, wondering what would she be doing using Lynn's phone.

"Don't go to that conclusion yet Melody. All we have is this witnesses word." Phoenix says in a whisper to her.

"I'm consciously aware of that Mr Wright." Melinda answered, whispering back "But...never mind. I just find it a little peculiar that she said that, despite Quarter not trusting her."

"So, you agreed to the changes Char explained to you. Despite what Quarter said?" Melinda assumed to the witness.

"Y-yes...Ch-char's not someone you want to disagree with..."Tyler spoke, shaking.

"Really?" Melinda wondered, "(He's shaking too, perhaps I should ask further.) Hmm, judging by your shaking you must have an example, "care to explain?"

"...s-someone once got scratched by her nails for insulting her...but I've only heard that once or twice as rumors..."Tyler replied.

("Hmm...Might want to keep these statements in mind.") Phoenix thought writing them down on a piece of paper for later "Keep going Melody." He says.

"(Nail scratching? Even now people all ways go on animal instinct...and nail scratching is one of the most despicable.)" Melinda thought, holding her head for a moment.

_**I came back at around 9:43, but I didn't see Quarter.**_

_**I thought that he went back to the lockers, so I went to find him.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Did you notice anything as you searched around for him?" Melinda questioned.

"I heard a lot of rustling, but I though it was just Quarter changing."Tyler replied.

"Rustling? Okay, did you perhaps _see_ anything?" Melinda asked.

"n-no..."tyler spoke, looking down.

Phoenix Raised an eyebrow at this ("I don't even need my Magatama to know this kid is hiding something, but what?") He thought as the Judge nods "So what happened next?" The Judge asks the witness meaning for him to continue the testimony.

"I-i went to the lockers and I saw Quarter dead..."Tyler spoke.

"Hmm. He seems shaken up. But it's crystal clear that he really is hiding something..." Melinda said to Phoenix.

"I don't think we can get much more from him Melody." Phoenix says ("Though something in his testimony doesn't add up. Can't say what.") He thought.

Melinda looked down in thought when she shot up in realisation, "Hold on a moment...what about the coach? What he said to us at the Stadium doesn't add up." she reminded, remembering what he said.

_"Nope. I was the only person there to see the aftermath of that foul play. Well at the least no one mocked the player as I left." Coach answered._

"If he was the only one to see the aftermath...then what Tyler's said doesn't add up." Phoenix said.

"So either there's a time frame in presence, or one of them is lying." Melinda replied, unconsciously rubbing her forehead where her circlet is covered by her hair.

"Which means we'll have to bring the coach in questioning him." she added, removing her fingers from her hidden circlet and looked towards Brian, "If you approve of this."

Sending a glare back to Melinda, he reluctantly nodded, "If your mind doesn't change..."he accepted, turning towards the judge,"Your Honor!"

"Umm...Yes?" The judge asks.

"I think it's time for the Coach to take the stand." Brian answers.

The judge nods, "Baliff please bring in the next witness." The judge says.

* * *

A few moments later, Coach made his way to the stand. He still wore the same outfit, including his whistle.

"Witness. Identify yourself and Occupation for the Court Record." Brian ordered.

"Adam Coach. Call me Coach," Adam Coach introduced, a thumb to his chest, "I'm in charge of the Bulldogs when they go out on the pitch!"

"So Mr. Coach your the ummm...coach for the team?" The Judge clarifies.

"Yep. And proud to be. My team haven't lost in a long time. Well...apart from a player, but not a match!" Adam Coach answered.

"(How much pride can one man have? It's bound to be a hard fall...)" Melinda thought.

"According to the prosecutions report you were the one that found the body. Is that true?" The Judge asks.

"Yeah, I found the body. What's out of the ordinary of finding one?" Adam questioned.

"Nothing...Other than screaming like a girl..." Brian mumbled.

Then a deafening whistle broke trough.

"I heard that, Mister! You better watch what you say! I don't tolerate that kind of behaviour!" Coach yelled at Brian.

"(Anger... Unpleasant sight for my eyes...)" Melinda thought.

"(*Sigh* Something tells me that's not going to be the last time we hear that whistle.)" Phoenix thought as the Judge clears his throat "Mr. Coach. Instead of trying to blow all our ears out could tou testify as to what you saw when you found the body?" The Judge asks.

"Sure thing...but I'm having a word with you, buddy when it's half-time!" Coach pointed at Brian.

"That's _if_ there's a half-time..." Brian replied.

_**Witness Testimony: Coach discovers body**_

_**It was 6-7 hours after the big game. Everyone had left the pitch besides Touchdown and Becker.**__**I was calling myself off for the night, but I overheard them talking about Lynn and Char's marriage after checking the surveillance room.**__**After Touchdown left to get something for the twins I decided to have a word with Quarter**__**But I... screamed when I saw the Locker Room in shambles and Quarter was dead.**__**I wanted to call the police, but hell I've already given them a hard time already to protect the pitch from the big game. And hell was I stickin' around any longer to make it look like it was me!**__**So I snapped a pic to prove my point of view**_

Phoenix had a hand to his chin in thought at this testimony "(Hmm...seems concrete, and that's a problem.)" He thought sweating now as the Judge nods "I see. So with you in the surveillance and Mr. Touchdown out to get something for the twins its reasonable to assume Mr. Becker killed his brother." The Judge says

"Could be..." Coach muttered reluctantly, as if he didn't want to believe it.

"(Don't lose faith in your team Mr Coach...)" Melinda thought.

"Miss Wave you may begin your Cross-Examination now." The Judge says.

_**Cross-examination: Coach discovers body**_

_**It was 6-7 hours after the big game. Everyone had left the pitch besides Touchdown and Becker.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Were you informed of why they stayed behind?" Melinda questioned.

"Yeah," he answered, "Game plans, mostly. Both Touchdown and Becker control the team on the pitch. Though sometimes I can't tell who is who half the time, so I made sure both brothers are notified...Hell, they're two of one!"

"(But isn't that why they wear jerseys with numbers on them?)" Melinda thought.

"I see no error in informing a sibling on the same team...So stop daydreaming, Wave!" Brian snaps at Melinda, who then looks at him.

She then decided to leave it to one side before continuing with the cross-examination.

_**I was calling myself off for the night, but I overheard them talking about Lynn and Char's marriage after checking the surveillance room.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Why check the surveillance, even though you knew only Mr. Touchdown and Quarter were the only ones present?" Melinda asks.

"Robbers, Mustang vandalizing, midnight fans..." Coach listed, "I only stayed there until it was nearing full time for 9 and that's when I heard their discussion."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at this "(It is possible, but that late? Hmm...)" Phoenix thought "Please go on Mr. Coach." The Judge says

"Mr Coach, if you were in the surveillance, you must have photos to show," Melinda pointed out.

"Er, yeah!" Coach nodded, "But I gave them to Big Head over there."

Brian rolled his eyes in response.

"(Hmm...wait a second. He was in the surveillance room...! The missing photo data!)" Phoenix thought and glances to Melody.

"Mr Wright? You seem to have a realization..." Melinda noticed, having their own conversation.

"Remember earlier. Prosecutor Brail told us some of the photo data went missing. The data for the third photo of the four that were taken that night." He whisperd to her and looks at Coach "And he just told us he was in the surveillance room." He adds.

"Which means he must've kept his hold on both of these until something happened..." Melinda then looked at Coach, "And you had them in your possession until they were requested by Prosecutor Brail?"

"Yeah. So..?" Coach trailed off, not sure where she was getting at.

"_So_...Where's the data?" she asked.

"Wh..What?" Coach, stiffened a little.

"Where's the data?" Melinda repeated, "You admitted to be in possession of both things, yet transferred the pictures to Prosecutor Brail."

"Couldn't the data have been deleted Miss Wave?" The Judge suggested.

"And what does data have to do when we've already got the pictures?" Brian added.

"That's quite a possibility, Your Honourable." Melinda answered, "And perhaps, Prosecutor Brail. But if the possibility's a reality, _why_ was it deleted?" she asked with a tap of her nose.

"More specifically why was a certain bit of data erased?" Phoenix adds.

"The only assumption I conclude to that is..." Melinda slammed her knuckles and pointed at Coach, _**"You're concealing something!"**_

The crowd went into an uproar and the Judge banged his gavel "Order! Order in the court!" The Judge exclaims "Miss Wave these are some serious accusations. I suppose you have some evidence to prove a reason he'd conceal this data?" He asks.

"(Evidence to prove my accusation...)" Melinda thought, but she was cut off by a whistle blowing in the courtroom.

"Time out, young lady! You accuse me of such a thing?! I'm a Coach, dammit! I don't cheat my own team!" Coach shouted at Melinda.

The Judge nods "Whistle aside I see no reason Mr. Coach would do this." he then bangs his gavel "And seeing a lack of evidence I'm ending this pointless questioning and must insist that the witness continues there testimony." He instructs.

_**After Touchdown left to get something for the twins I decided to have a word with Quarter **_**_But I... screamed when I saw the Locker Room in shambles and Quarter was dead. _**_**I wanted to call the police, but hell I've already given them a hard time already to protect the pitch from the big game. **_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Hard time?" Melinda repeated.

"Yeah, have you seen the match?! The stadium was so packed, I had to call in for officers in case all hell broke loose. Good thing no-one was severely crushed..." Coach noted, sighing in relief, which caused his whistle to blow quietly.

"(Goodness! Does it really get that disastrous?!)" Melinda exclaimed in her own thoughts.

"Seeing as how it was the championship game, and with it being against rivals no less he would be worried about saftey." Phoenix informs her.

"(If that's a certainty, my grandmother would've made me war a suit of armour if I was ever permitted to a game like that...)" Melinda sweated, while holding the side of her head.

The Judge nods understanding and signalling for the witness to continue the testimony.

_**And hell was I stickin' around any longer to make it look like it was me! **_**_So I snapped a pic to prove my point of view._**

**_"HOLD IT!"_**

"Why didn't you mention this? Besides that it was never asked." Melinda questioned.

"Like I said, I gave the cops a hard time. However I had no idea some agent would take this case over, or else someone else would suspect me for murder for takin' that pic." Coach answered.

"Perculiar...if he didn't want to contact the officers...how come Agent Target got assigned to the case in the beginning?" Melinda wondered, resting her hand on her chin.

"You said you took a picture of the crime scene when you saw it. Would it be to much to ask about seeing it?" Phoenix asks.

"Go ahead, but I doubt nothing's changed. After all I gave up my spot minutes later." Coach allowed.

_**-Coach's Photo added to Court Record-**_

"Hmm, so this photo represents his point of view..." Melinda muttered, looking at it thoroughly.

Phoenix went silent and looked at the photo sternly "Melody...There is something wrong about this photo." He says after a few seconds.

Melinda looked at Phoenix in slight confusion, then remembered the photo taken on the scene of the investigation and analysed that one along with it.

"Certainly... my fingers are getting a slight treble just from looking at the two..." Melinda agreed, feeling the shakes of her fingertips.

"Hmm? Is there something the matter Miss Wave? Mr. Wright?" The Judge asks curiously.

"I'm getting a feeling something's wrong, but I just can't put my...fingers on it," Melinda answered.

"Don't you mean finger, greenhorn?" Brian pointed out in annoyance.

"(If my fingers run over the picture in sync...it could point out the disturbance and identify anything different from the pictures.)" Melinda thought with her eyes closed.

_**"(Okay...first, I'll look for anything similar yet different...)"**_

She glides her fingers over the photos, they were still at first, but they began to tremble when they both touch the bat in each photo.

"Mr Wright, look at the bats on each of these images," she pointed out.

Phoenix looks at it and nods "That's what caught my eye to Melody." He says as the Judge looks confused "Could someone explain what the defense is talking about?" Judge asks.

Brian however couldn't find any words to speak. Instead he observed her with keen interest, instead of the foe stare that plastered on his face.

"Honoured one..." Brian muttered in a tone that told him to let her focus.

But Melinda's hands still shook, there was more than one fault existing in these pictures.

"You see it to Melody? The other problem between the photos?" He asks seriously.

"Yes...yes, the bat isn't the only one to change..." Melinda answered, _**"(But what could it be...?)"**_

Then that's when her hands found their way to the jersey.

"There. The jersey's...more bloody in this photo." she added.

Phoenix nods "Exactly." He says "You understand what that means. Right Melody?" He asks.

"Yes... Or hopefully at the very least," Melinda replied.

The Judge clears his throat to get the defenses attention.

"Hm? Oh, apologies your Hohourable," Melinda apologized, "I've noticed two features of each photo that have changed."

"Really? Are these changes significant to the case at hand?" The Judge asks.

"Well, if a change in position of the assumed murder weapon, along with the impression of the jersey being stained with blood on one photo, but not in the other...I would classify them as significant," Melinda answers, pointing at each change on each photo.

"W-WHAT?!" The Judge exclaimed as the crowd goes starts to talk about this revelation.

"The bat and jersey being different? How?!" "That Melody Wave girl pointed those out? Amazing..." "She did seem shaken pointing them out, did you see her fingers tremble?" "Maybe she's nervous..." "But she's so calm..." "So does it mean the Coach killed him?"

**"OBJECTION!"**

Prosecutor Brail's objection silenced the gallery, "Impressive pointing out on even a low quality shot...but this doesn't change anything on who the murderer could be."

_**"OBJECTION!"** _

"On the contrary I think it does Mr. Brail" Phoenix says grabbing a printed copy of a picture from the security camera "If you recall one of the photos from the security camera showed Lynn leaving, and Coach himself took this picture." Phoenix points out "And then Coach left to report the murder to the authorities. So there is a time frame between which Coach took this picture and the time Agent Target started his investigation." He continued "So someone could have sneaked into the crime scene changed the shirt, and changed the bats position." He finished.

"So, what? Are both of you pinning the blame on the team's coach?" Brian questioned.

"This isn't about blaming, Prosecutor Brail. It's just at this moment other than Lynn he currently has the majority," Melinda explains.

Brian was silent for a moment. "First of all...There is the lacking in motive for him. Proof being something you alone won't understand, Miss Wave."

"(Won't understand...Only me?)" Melinda thought to herself.

"Umm...Could you perhaps explain Mr. Brail?" The Judge asks.

"I was getting to my second point," Brian answers, a little irritated, "And second...have you even observed _this_ door," Brian pointed out the door that was in front of them, "this door's main purpose is mainly used for fire escapes, or... if you are a player, a quick route for a change for a big game or a personal reasons..."

"(Great. The back door just provided a back door for Prosecutor Brail to get an edge.)" Phoenix thought.

"But...surely another camera would've captured the photo of the murderer at least from outside that door..." Melinda pointed out.

"...Probably. If there _was _a camera positioned..." He slammed one knuckled hand down and pointed, "at which there is NOT!"

"H-HUH?!" Melinda held her head in shock.

"(Just great. Just great. A back door without a camera...)" Phoenix thought sweating then thought about it a moment again "(...!)" He glances to Melody "Melody that isn't necessarily a bad thing." He adds.

"But how isn't it necessarily bad, Mr. Wright?" Melinda questioned.

"Think about it. Where would someone enter if they didn't want to be seen?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, the only location right now is the back entrance..." Melinda answered, as she rested her knuckled hand on her chin.

Phoenix nods in agreement "Exactly Melody. The back door would be the best way in and out if someone didn't want to be seen." he says.

"...But something still seems peculiar to me about those photos...yet that is true, "Melinda replied, then turned towards Brain, "Prosecutor Brail. Even with the lack of a camera, it would provide the murderer a method to not be noticed."

**"OBJECTION!"**

"Even if the killer won't be noticed outside the back door, that doesn't mean their photo won't be taken, "Brian responded, "And since these are the photos the camera captured, it proves no-one else was present at the crime scene!"

**_"OBJECTION!"_**

"If that's truly all the photos accounted for, then what's the point in there being the camera's data absence?" Melinda questions.

The Judge bangs his gavel "ENOUGH!" He said silencing both sides before sighing "Seeing as how this back door has opened up many opportunities and questions I cannot declare a verdict." He says and shakes his head "I suggest both sides investigate this matter before the trial resumes tomorrow." He adds.

"Agreeable, Your Honourable...Apologies for making you raise your voice," Melinda apologized, lowering her head.

Brian frowned at Melinda as if he was not buying her apology to the Judge and looked away from her, "Yeah...this should be on hiatus for today. No objections there..."

The Judge nods and bangs his gavel "Court is now dismissed." The Judge declares.

* * *

**June 12, 8:40 AM**

**District Court- Defence Lobby 03**

"(Phew... a relief that the trial's over. I'm honestly surprised it lasted 3 hours. I'm glad to have kept my patience.)" Melinda thought, as she was outside the defence lobby.

"You did great!" A female voice spoke, her orange hair unmistakeable as she walked up to Melinda,"As expected! right, Widget?"

"As expected!" The AI spoke.

"Miss Cykes...(...That concludes she watched the trial. Does that mean she saw me...?)" Melinda thought as she thought back to when Mr Wright called Brian shabby and got them to stop, "(...My grandmothers disappointed in me right now...)"

Phoenix nods in agreement to Athena "But we're not out of the woods yet." He says then noticed Melody's look of distress "Is everything okay Melody?" He asks.

"Oh! No need to worry. You both have negative involvement in my own complications." Melinda reassured, waving her hand up and down with a smile.

"_Liar!_" Widget spoke.

"Ah! Widget!"Athena cupped the AI in her hands, blushing in embarrasment.

Melinda however heard what the AI said as well as Athena's thoughts, though it was non affective to her. She should be hurt, but she was intrigued by such a device.

"Interesting..." she responded with interest.

"S-sorry...widget will sometimes blurt out what i'm thinking..."Athena explained.

"(So she thinks I'm lying...)" Melinda thought, staring at Athena with a blank expression. She didn't feel a trace of anger, then again she never had and wasn't going to cry about it. So instead she smiled with a small nod, "Apology accepted. And I was having personal thoughts. I assure you of that. (I wonder if it's because how she reacted to my voice...)" she remembered looking as if she was hearing an irritating noise. But she knew for a fact her voice was perfectly fine.

Phoenix watched Athena and let out a relieved sigh "(Athena seems fine now. I will have to ask her later about what happened. For now we should focus on the case.)" He thought.

"(Great idea, Mr Wright. Changing the subject, though in thought.)" Melinda thought, in response to Phoenix's own.

"So, onto the scene of the crime, Boss?"Athena asked Phoenix.

"As I recall, Apollo is currently investigating there as well," Melinda mentioned, "It would be interesting to be informed from him about some new information."

Phoenix nods in agreement to them "Alright to the crime scene then" he says.

* * *

**_Well, there's Melinda's Rival, Prosecutor Brian Brail. And he seems pretty angry towards Melinda yet slightly interested. And I've seen the trailer of Ace Attorney 6! I'm not sure if the new technique of that thought pool effects Melinda's family gift, but it looks pretty interesting..._**

**_AND THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACE ATTORNEY ANIME! WOOOOOOOOO~!_**

**_If it's set in the time of Dual Destinies, they better bring back the characters that voiced them in that game for the English Dub._**

**_Sam Riegel as Phoenix Wright_**

**_Orion Acaba as Apollo Justice_**

**_THIS IS GONNA BE AMAZING! Also they both do Critical Role together on Geek and Sundry, so check it out on YouTube or the website._**

**_Also, bring back Maya Fey! And maybe have an episode or 2 on a channelled Mia Fey making an appearance._**


End file.
